Infinite Stratos: Secret of the Gospel
by zeke9051
Summary: So, Zeke and the gang defeated the Silvario Gospel and Zeke has disappeared for the summer. Here's what went on at the end of the summer as everybody gets ready for year two. (Sequel to IS: Digital Prototype)
1. The Memory of a Summer's List

**Infinite Stratos: (I don't own **_**Infinite Stratos)**_

**Hi all! I'm back and ready to start season 2! This first chapter is going to be set in the first episode. I'm playing with a different style of writing that is going to be exclusive to this chapter. So don't freak out. The chapter will play out like the episode did, but it will be switching between what's going on with the gang and what Zeke is doing at the time. I'm sorry about the vagueness of what's going on back in Japan compared to what's going on with Zeke. I'm writing it like that since Zeke isn't there himself. Enjoy! **

_The Memory of a Summer's List_

(_USA)_

_Breathe in slowly, exhale slowly. Breathe in, squeeze. BOOM! What do you feel when you pull the trigger? _"Recoil" I finished my chant, watching as a man's head exploded as the Full Metal Jacket .408 caliber round shattered the bulletproof glass, ripped through a printer and made contact. I racked the Chey Tec Intervention's slide and grabbed the shell that popped out before stowing the rifle in its case and strapping it to the side of my motorcycle. I slid on my helmet and gunned the engine before taking off down the ramp leading out of the parking garage. I was out of the state by the time ballistics came back on the round used to kill yet another scientist who was connected to 3 other murders in the past week all across the U.S. Since neither the weapon nor the shooter were ever captured, the case was shut within a weeks time. If they'd dug a little more, the police would have found that each of the victims had at one time worked for the IS program before it was shut down after the _Silverio Gospel_ incident a few months ago. I was targeting my last assassination by the time a crime technician had taken a look at the file in D.C and noticed that the shooter was never seen, the caliber of the rounds used changed with each murder, but every shot came from a good distance away. The CT tried to get the case reopened, but was shut down from up top on Capitol Hill, from within the White House. In fact, I was listening to the man tell the CT that the case was to remain shut and to not be pursued through a microphone placed in the man's desk. _So, someone's actually looking into my targets, interesting. _I thought as I dismissed the microphone's playback of the conversation. "We might be able to make use of this, Zeke." _Gospel _said, stretching her wings as we sat on a building across from the White House. "I know. The question is how...?" I said, raising a hand to my chin. "Let's go back. Nothing is gonna happen over night."

_(Japan)_

Ichika had just woken up to Laura asleep in his bed, luckily not naked. She offered him a pamphlet that depicted a event going on at a nearby water park. She was blushing as he read it, embarrassed. "Then why don't we take everyone and…" Insert knife being stabbed into the head of the bed a few inches from Ichika's head. Laura huffed and walked out. Ichika was confused, as usual. He got dressed and was walking around outside when he caught sight of Cecilia. He greeted her and she got a faraway look on her face before Ichika was able to get her attention again and hand her the same pamphlet that was given to him by Laura this morning. He smiled at her happy reaction and set off to find one of the other girls to ask them as well. Cecilia was still in dreamland in front of the school. Char was sitting on her bed, lost in her own world as she wondered where Zeke was. She took her phone out and sent him a message, hoping he'd respond to this one. "Well, might as well do something today." She said to herself, getting up and thinking of things to do.

_(USA)_

"What about police reaction time?" _Gospel _asked. "Slow enough for me to get away unnoticed. What I'm worried about is the Secret Service. They're already there and usually ex-military. They'll know where I'd shot from and be able to react faster than normal." I replied, shaking my head as I tried to work around this issue. I leaned on the holo table, _Gospel _standing opposite me in her holo. A 5-block by 5-block square of D.C was displayed with the White House in the center. A skyscraper at the edge of the shown area was highlighted with a red dot on the top, symbolizing me. "Play the scenario again. Follow the shot as it travels, please." I said. _Gospel _nodded and fired the shot, tracking it as it flew through the predetermined track with weather conditions in play. I watched as the red line signifying the bullet trail made its way closer and closer. "White House security have detected the shot, backtracking now." _Gospel _said, highlighting big concerns as the scenario continued on. The bullet was just passing through the predetermined window when vehicles and aircraft began to move on my location. "Wow! And I thought the police were fast." I said as I was apprehended by the Secret Service and my target was slumped over his desk, a hole in his chest. "And this is using the most recent data on security?" I asked, looking at my IS. She nodded and I let out a low whistle. Then I thought of something, "Hey _Gospel._ Wasn't there an event scheduled for later?" I asked, trying to remember said event. She nodded, "Yeah. A big gathering to celebrate the removal of the _Silvario Gospel_. And a meeting to discuss how to deal with problems like this if it happens again. Apparently, we weren't privy to a new update that had been installed by the Israeli tech group. It was part of why the IS went rogue." She said. "Send a message to the House. Tell them that their representative would like to join them. With a plus one" I said, clearing the plan from the table. "Done. Why exactly, did I do it?" She asked. "How do you look in a dress? Don't answer that, you'll look great." I said, holding a hand up as I started a new idea track. "You didn't answer my question, why did I just tell the Government that you were wanting to attend." She said, pausing all function on the table. I sighed, "Two things. One, I just wanted to see you in a dress. And two, range isn't working out, so we come at him from inside his own domain. We take down the target, act like we discovered it and start a manhunt for the 'murderer,' then slip away after we're clear." I said, finishing the plan up on the now usable holo table. "Use the dimensions of the room and let me know if your IS form will fit inside." "You do know that I can downsize myself, right?" She asked, I shook my head. "I do now though." "Alright, done. How big or small am I getting?" She said, looking at me. I smiled, "My height. I'd like your measurements after you figure it out so I can get you a dress." I said, turning and walking out of the room. I missed the shocked look _Gospel _had on her face as she figured out what I was planning.

_(Japan)_

Ichika made his way towards Rin's room to ask her to come with him and the others to the water park. He knocked, hearing her answer. He told her he was coming in. He didn't quite catch what she was saying as he opened the door. _Oh! Should of asked if she was decent. Baka! Baka! Oh shi...! _It was the last thing he was clearly thinking before Rin, to save some decency, punched Ichika across the hall into the wall with her IS's arm. She covered herself up again before noticing the pamphlet fluttering down between them. She grabbed it and read it.

_(USA)_

"Ok, don't think about what you're about to do, even if you said you were going to. You need to do it." I said to myself, looking up at the store sign. I wasn't paying attention as to where, but the small text underneath. _"Dresses for any and all occasions"_ (_I'm not sure if there is a place that actually says that. I made it up._) I walked in, a note with _Gospel's_... measurements. I blushed at the implications of a few of these before handing the note over to a store clerk with a suggestion, "She likes green, with a little white in it, if possible." I sat down as the clerk walked around, searching through the store for dresses and hanging them up next to me. I would go through them as she searched and sorted them as the two of us either okayed them or denied them. After awhile, we had come up with a handful of dresses and _Gospel_ made her appearance, acting as my girlfriend who I was buying a dress for a "special occasion." I acted surprised to see her, putting on a show of trying to hide the dresses. She just grabbed them and walked into the nearby dressing rooms. _"You could have at least played along a little, now I look like an idiot." _I said, sitting down on an empty seat. I glanced around, seeing a few other guys sitting down as well. We all nodded and waved at the other before going back to waiting for our respective women. _"Good. It was embarrassing enough giving you my measurements. I'm at least picking what I'm wearing." Gospel_ replied. I mentally nodded in defeat. She walked out in one of the dresses neither of us was really set on and I shook my head. She nodded, then walked back in. As soon as she walked in, I could hear some of the other girls, "she looked good in that dress, why didn't he like it?" "You need to pay attention to the women too. She didn't like it and he could tell she didn't." "Really? I didn't get that vibe from her." I mentally sent these to _Gospel_ and felt her embarrassment at the attention. She walked out in the final dress I had looked at, one we had both quickly agreed on. I looked her over, the dress hugged her torso and hips, but wasn't tight. It had a slit down both sides from about mid thigh, allowing her legs to move and the dress went down to just past her knees. I gave her a smile, showing my approval. She nodded also. _"This/That one!" _We said. She walked back in and 'changed' as I waved over the clerk, handing her the other dresses. "We found the one we like." I said and she nodded, calling over to another clerk to ring us up. _Gospel_ joined me at the counter and handed the dress to the clerk who scanned its tag and I paid for the dress. We left and I picked my suit out. I checked my watch as we walked out of the store. "Time to go!" I said, looking over at _Gospel_. She nodded and we stopped at our apartment, changed and were out the door in record time. We arrived just in time to miss most of the crowd trying to enter. I linked arms with her, "Showtime," I whispered to her.

_(Japan)_

Ichika rubbed his still throbbing head. He shook it off and made his way to Houkis's room. He was directed farther down the hall to a wooden door. He knocked, hearing Houkis's answer. Not making the same mistake again, he let her answer the door. She answered in a shirt. He feared for his life as he handed her the pamphlet. Her shirt slipped open a bit more and he gulped nervously. She agreed happily and he quickly beat feet away from the shower room.

_(USA)_

_Gospel _and I were quickly ushered into the building, given a complimentary security check, then sent on our way. "Why do I feel violated?" I asked as I put my suit jacket back on. _Gospel _shivered next to me, "Not sure. But if you figure it out, tell me. I feel pretty violated as well after that." We laughed at each other and linked arms again and walked into the main room, coming out on a terrace above the rest of the room. People had already spread out and were mingling all over the place. "Recognize anyone?" _Gospel _asked me, leaning on the railing. I turned and faced the other way, doing the same as I said, "No one at all. Maybe a couple of the generals, but they aren't who we're here for." I said, dropping my shoulders. "Well then. Let's go mingle, shall we?" _Gospel _said, grabbing my arm and we walked down the stairs. We smiled at people as they looked our way, waving at some. We went on before being intercepted by, "Mr. Secretary, nice to see you again! What's it been, three years? You were a Major when I met you. I'm Zeke Altec." I said, offering my hand. The man looked at me before he recognized me and shook my hand. "Altec. Yeah it's been awhile. Where've you been?" He asked, looking at _Gospel_. "And where'd you find this beauty? You lucky bastard." He said, chuckling. I laughed as well, "I've been over in Japan at the IS Academy for the last year. In fact, I'll be headed back there in a couple days. I met Ms. Gospel over there and we kinda just, clicked. You know?" I said. He nodded. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Secretary." She said, smiling at him. He smiled at her, "The pleasure is mine, Ms. Gospel." He said. We excused ourselves, promising to talk again before making our way over to another group. "That was Secretary of Defense John Miller." I said, filling _Gospel _in as we walked. She was going to continue when I was tapped on the shoulder. I turned to see, "Mr. President. Nice to meet you, sir." I said. The President nodded at me, "Altec, glad to have you in attendance tonight. Glad to have a person who's always ready in the room with the issue of these recent murders. Makes everyone jittery." He said, looking around. I nodded, swallowing a lump in my throat. "Yeah, kinda why I wanted to be here tonight. Lots of important people here, makes a pretty big target." I said, looking around and noticing the Secret Service agents hidden in the crowd.

"Ms. Gospel, the President of the United States." I said, making introductions. He looked at her, smiling. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Gospel." "Pleased to meet you, Mr. President." She replied, flashing him her own smile. He turned back to me, "Heard about what you guys did over in Japan. I guess I have to thank you for that. If we'd known..." "Glad I could help, sir." I cut him off, smiling. "And I'd be happy to help you if you choose to do another project of the like. I have had a lot of experience with IS like the _Silvario_." I added, basically handing him a résumé . He nodded, "Thank you for that offer, I'll consider it." He said, shaking hands with me. I nodded my thanks. "Hate to chat and run, but I have to be a good host." He said, nodding at us as he left. We waved at him and continued on. "President Alden." I said, leading _Gospel _to the refreshments. She nodded, "Anyone else?" She asked, sipping on a drink. I pointed, "There's the Secretary of the Navy, Bob Jones. Don't call him Jonesy, even if you know him." I said. She choked on her sip of punch. I laughed and dabbed the punch before it got on her dress. "Behind you is the Speaker of the House, Henry Scott. The First Lady is to your left, Marsha Alden." Other than that, I don't recognize any others." I said, tossing the now wet napkin into a waste basket. "Thanks. Don't do that again." She said. I just smirked. "And the person we're looking for?" She whispered. At that, I frowned. "Haven't seen him yet. Which worries me." I said, looking around again. "How're you holding up?" I asked. She smiled at me. "Besides meeting some of the most important people in the country and talking with them, I'm alright." She said sarcastically. I just rolled my eyes at her.

_(Japan)_

Ichika was searching high and low for Charlotte. He hadn't seen her all day. And he'd been all over the school today. He sighed, might as well go see if she was in her room again. He got up from the bench he had sat down on at the other side of the campus. _No rush. If I don't find her tonight, I can always ask her before we leave in the morning._ He thought as he began a slow walk back to the dorms.

_(USA)_

I looked down on the rest of the room from the terrace again, hoping to find the person I had to kill tonight. _Can't believe this has gotten so easy to think about. I've changed since last year_. I thought as I looked down at my hands, _Hands that have taken men's lives, hands stained with the blood of many men._ I fisted my hands and gritted my teeth, _Focus, we can think on that later._ I looked down and spotted _Gospel _as she walked through the crowd, looking for the target from the ground. "_Anything?"_ I asked, looking over the crowd. "_Nothing yet, although I seem to be gathering a lot of phone numbers."_ She said unamused. I felt a flare of anger rise in me, _Wait, why am I angry about that? I've got Char, I shouldn't be feeling like this!_ I thought, trying to shake my head of these feelings. _Damn it!_ I looked down, breathing hard before taking a deep breath and walking back down the stairs to the floor. I was just about to go find _Gospel_ when a microphone squealed and I looked around, covering my ears at the sound. "_Gospel, where are you?" _I asked, looking around. "Right behind you." She whispered, looking at the stage. "Found him." I said, following her gaze and locking onto the man standing at the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, if I may have your attention please. Will everybody please follow the agents as they direct you to our next item on the agenda? Please." The man stepped down and lead the crowd through the walls of Secret Service agents as they cordoned off restricted areas.

"Right this way please, watch your step." Our impromptu guide said as he opened a set of double doors and walked through. I followed, hand holding _Gospel's_ as we wormed our way through the crowd. We slipped through and found ourselves sitting in the Situation Room, if I was correct. We took our seats and the rest of the crowd did as well. I noticed that most of them were women, IS pilots most likely. "_Great. We're in a room full of IS pilots and Secret Service agents with our target. What could possibly go wrong?" _I asked sarcastically, feeling pressured at our time frame was shrinking fast. "_Relax, take a deep breath, focus. We'll get through this." Gospel _replied, but I could feel her anxiety at being in a room full of possible opponents. I was thinking of possible alternates when the man sat down and we began discussing possible fall backs and plans for other _Silvario Gospel _events if they ever occurred. "_Change of plan, we're still doing this from inside, but with a little range thrown in. Can you summon your weapons while still maintaining your hologram?" _I asked, while throwing out a couple suggestions to a question proposed for overseas reactions. "_I haven't tried, but I can give it a shot. What would you like to use?" Gospel_ asked, taking my hand in hers under the table. "_Give me one of the pistols. How far underground are we?"_ I asked, feeling the familiar weight of one of _Prototype's _pistols fill my hand. "_Not far enough for what you've got planned. I'll cut the power when you say, give you my optics for the shot and we'll bust out of here with my full firepower." Gospel_ said, shifting in her chair to face me more and prepped to do as we had planned. _Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in… "NOW!" _I said mentally, rising from my chair as the lights went out and seeing just fine due to _Gospel's _optics. I felt her form around me as I darted towards the Vice President and jumped, unassisted from _Gospel's _boosters and fired once, the IS-sized round tearing into him as we flew up towards the ceiling and _Gospel _fired straight up, creating a hole just big enough for us to fit. "_Create a holo of me in Proto flying after us. Makes sense since I would be the fastest to react" Gospel _did just that, with the effect of being shot at and we made a big spectacle of fighting before we 'died.' Thanks to a simulated explosion, then our holo took off, headed towards Japan while we followed from far above. Once we were far enough away, _Gospel _dismissed the hologram and we took off, flying for IS Academy.

_(Japan) Zeke's POV now._

I landed at the entrance of the IS Academy, breathing a sigh of relief before running for the dorms. _I need to see Char, not sure why though._ I thought as I dodged and ducked under people headed for their rooms as I made my way towards Char's room. I slid around a corner and caught sight of her room. _Huh, she's rooming with Laura this year._ I thought as I knocked on the door. I heard a 'coming' before I was greeted by two… cats. "Char, what's going on?" I asked, focusing on the white cat who looked at me with her head cocked and the ears seemed to move on their own along with the tail. I looked at the other cat, "Oh. Hey Laura. So, what'd she do to get you in this thing, huh?" I asked, looking at a blushing Laura. She shook her head, staying silent. I shrugged, then was tackled from behind by a white cat named Charlotte Dunois. "Ouch. A little warning would have been nice Char." I said, looking at the cat girl now straddling my hips from behind. This time, I could swear that the tail was moving as Char leaned down. "Where've you been, soldier boy?" She asked, looking at my prone form. "Nope, not answering any questions till I'm off the floor." I said, wiggling to see how much moving room I had. _Enough_ I thought, placing my hands on the floor and doing a push-up, forcing Char off as her seat lifted and I flipped around and grabbed my cat girlfriend. _Never thought I would ever say that._ "Now, mind asking that question again?" I said, looking at Char as her cat ears drooped. "Where've you been, soldier boy?" She asked again. "I've been…" I started before being interrupted by a knock on the door and Ichika's voice coming in through the door, "Char, are you there?" "Yes, Ichika. Come in." She replied. I snorted, "This is going to be good." "What do you mean?" Char said as Ichika came around the door. "What's up?" Then he noticed the girls. "That's what I mean, Char." I said as the girls noticed their current attire. "Those are unusual outfits." Ichika said, hand still raised from his hello. "Hey, Ichika." I said from my place on the floor at the foot of the bed. "A black cat and a white cat." He continued as he waved at me. "You're oddly calm about this whole thing, what've you guys been up to since I've been gone?" I asked. "Lot's of things, mainly today though." Ichika replied. "Oh yeah, tomorrow." He said, digging out a pamphlet from his pocket and handing it to Char. I stood up and looked over her shoulder as Laura stomped off, to which I snickered as it was hard to look angry in a cat suit. "Tomorrow, right?" I asked, clarifying with Ichika as he walked out. He nodded, "Yeah, it's an all-day thing. You should come." I nodded, "I will, I just need to get my luggage and find my room." He nodded and waved goodbye. I waved to the girls and ran down the hall, finding my new room and opening it. I set the things I had at the moment down and ran to the balcony. "_Let's go, G." _I said as we took off for the base we had made home for the summer.

_(USA)_

"Ah, home sweet home!" I said as we landed. I started packing and was just about done when an alert went off on one of the consoles. I opened it to see a base had been breached by an unknown enemy. "G, can you figure out what happened while I grab a few more things?" I asked, headed for the door. She nodded and began to trace the alert.

_Next day…_

*Yawn* "Why exactly are we all here?" I heard one of the girls ask as I stretched from my current resting place. That bench was surprisingly comfortable. "Probably because Ichika was too dense to understand when one of you asked him to go with you. He then proceeded to ask the rest of you to accompany him while forgetting to mention that there were others coming as well. Did I get it all, Ichika?" I asked as said boy walked around the corner to see 5 frowning girls and me smiling on one of the park benches. "Huh?" "Yep, that's what I thought. You've all been had girls." I said as I sat up and stood, leading the girls as they huffed and followed me to the waterpark, Ichika trailing behind.

**Hi all! That's it for episode one of Season two! Hope you enjoyed and I'll be explaining things in later chapters. So hang on, and leave your questions in the comment box or my PM inbox. Peace out guys!**


	2. Translucent Chord of Cinderella's Heel

**Infinite Stratos: Secrets of the Gospel** (**I don't own **_**Infinite Stratos**_)

**Hey all! I'm going to skip over the **_**Heart Pain Killer **_**episode, since I could not find a way to do anything with it. I literally sat at my desk for an hour trying to start the chapter, but couldn't figure out a way to work Zeke into the script. So, I'm moving on and starting the second chapter of Season two with episode three!**

_Translucent Chord of Cinderella's Heel_

"Any news on the base that was attacked earlier, G?" I asked, walking through the steps of a medieval castle, dodging patrons and knights as they passed back and forth around me. "Just that it was a Top Secret base that the United Nations had all collaborated on and created before burying it under a mountain of red tape. It received one shipment that is unlisted, based on the CCTV cameras I was able to access. After that, the base has housed a battalion of IS pilots and technicians along with standard military." She said from beside me, copying my movements as she kept pace as we made our way through the castle. "Where do you come up with these places? They're incredibly detailed." I asked, grabbing a mug of a strange drink before taking a swig. "Wow! That's strong!" I said, coughing as the apparent alcohol made its way down my throat. _Gospel _giggled at the look of surprise on my face before we were standing in the normal green hill landscape under the tree. We sat down, "When we aren't training or fighting, I have a lot of free time. So I spend it building these different places." She said. I nodded, "They're really good. You could sell them anonymously to any gaming company for a lot of money. I didn't see much to complain about in them." I said, causing _Gospel_ to blush. "You should probably go, Ichika is about to get another surprise visit from the Student President." She said. I shook my head. "Yeah, I should. Try and do some damage control before something really bad happens." I said, standing again. We smiled at each other and I returned to the real world, which so happened to be in Ichika and I's room. I heard Ichika still in the bathroom, then heard his bed shift and move. "You know, sneaking into a boys room is considered perverted, Ms. President." I said, not moving from my laid back position on my bed, arms behind my head and eyes closed. I heard a laugh, "Only if you're caught, Mr. Altec." She replied. I cracked an eye open and looked at her. "Now, what would you do if someone came in here that wasn't the three of us and saw you laying on Ichika's bed dressed like that? I'm genuinely curious." I said, closing my eyes again. "Well, I could always play the feminine card, say I was kidnapped and brought here as I was getting ready for bed." She said, a sadistic smile on her face. I grinned, "Right. You, the Student Body President. The most powerful IS student user in this school, was kidnapped by a dense and clueless Ichika and a happily dating no IS me." I said, sitting up and stretching. She frowned. "Let's see how well that goes over with the teachers." I said, laying back down. "I don't care what you do with Ichika, but if I can hear it over my music. I'll intervene then." I said, putting my ear-buds in and turning on my music, hearing 'Rain feat. Sara Kay' by Klaypex start playing in my ears and I turned it up enough to drown out Ichika's cry of surprise as he found Tatenashi laying on his bed wearing only a shirt. I listened till the sound of something crashing down reached my ears did I stop the music and sit up. "I told you what would happen." I said, getting up from my bed and walking towards the bathroom, which was now without a door. "Today's going to be a long day." I murmured as I took in the compromising position the two had fallen. "You know what, I'll just go take a walk, give you two some privacy." I said, grinning. Ichika gave me a pleading look as I turned and opened the door and walked out to the hallway and shutting the door before laughing.

_Later that day, during Class Events..._

"Glad I had this suit still, surprised it still fits." I said, shrugging my suit coat on from the night at the White House. _Not that they know that. _I grabbed my cologne and sprayed a little on, then checked myself in the mirror. I looked at my longer than normal hair. "Guess it's alright for now." I shrugged, walking out of the room and heading for our classroom. I was met by a displeased Ichika in a butler outfit. I grinned at him, "Girls got to ya first, huh?" I asked, already knowing the answer. He just gave me a look and we walked into the classroom. "Looks good, everybody. Nice job." I said, looking around the room as we walked in. I heard a chorus of 'Thank you's before a few gasps at our attire. Ichika was swarmed and I slipped into the back room, near the kitchen. "_You do clean up nice though." Gospel_ said mentally. I shook my head, a smile on my face. "_You do, too if I recall right." _I said, smirking mentally. I felt her embarrassment before I was grabbed and dragged out into the room. "Ichika is greeting them at the door and seating them. You'll take their orders as he seats them." One of the girls informed me. I nodded and grabbed a tablet to take orders on. I made up a small layout of the tables and the dining room floor. "OK, I'll wait tables. Give this to Ichika and tell him it's from me." I said, handing them a earpiece. I placed its twin in my ear and waved them off. The girl who I'd given the earpiece handed it to Ichika and said something to him, pointing at me. I waved and pointed to my ear. He nodded and placed it in. "Good, now I can communicate with you if we have open tables to seat people or not. Ready?" I said, setting up an impromptu desk so that I didn't have to run around with the tablet all the time. "_Hey G, mind helping me?" _I asked, moving my head towards the tablet and I slid on a black glove, syncing it to the tablet and _Gospel_ as she connected to the tablet and I slid my white glove on over it. I moved my fingers one at a time to test it, watching as the tablet updated with the different tables changing as I selected them and used more finger motions to mark them as occupied or open. I nodded in satisfaction and set the podium up next to Ichika so that he could see the tablet. "Check that if you want to see if any table are open." I said, watching as he nodded and we parted ways. "Everybody ready?" I asked, getting nods and acknowledgements. I tapped my mic, "Ready when you are, Ichika, send them in." "Alright, here is the first group." I heard as he brought the first group in and I met him at the dining room entrance. "Welcome! If you'd please follow me to your table." I said, twitching my fingers to mark one of the tables as occupied. "Here's your table." I said, gesturing to said table as I set out three menus and the girls sat down, grinning at each other. "How may I help you today? Something to drink, perhaps?" I asked, straightening up as Char helped the next group in. I marked the table and took their orders. I wrote them down and gave them a smile, "I'll have those right out for you." I said. I grabbed another tablet on my way to the kitchen, syncing it to my glove for orders. I grabbed another set of earpieces and handed them to Char and one of the girls back in the kitchen. "Ichika and I already have one. I'll send in orders that'll show up here. Char, Ichika will be using his to let us know when he sends groups in and we use it to let him know if tables are occupied or empty. Got it, both of you?" They nodded. "Alright, here is the first order." I said, handing the slip of paper to one of the cooks before meeting Ichika with another group. "Welcome! Follow me to your table." I said, grabbing a few menus and leading the group to a table. "I'll leave these here for you. Can I get you anything for you to drink while you think?" I asked, marking the table as occupied. They gave me a couple drinks and I put them in, then went back and grabbed all the drinks and served the two tables I had seated so far. "How are we looking Ichika?" "Most of the people who have come are third years, who apparently didn't do anything and are wandering the halls at the moment. Class 1-2 did a Chinese Restaurant, probably Rin's doing. She's currently trying to get me to wait on her." I smirked, "Then do it. My tables are served or leaving now, so I'll cover the door." I said, waving at the group leaving at the moment. A moment later, I was met by Ichika and Rin, who looks amazing. "Nice to see you today, Rin. You look amazing." I said, bowing. She blushed and stuttered out, "T-t-thanks Zeke. You look great too." She said. I smiled at her. "Ichika, take her to that table." I said, pointing out a table in the middle of the room as I turned and headed to the door. "Switch in positions. I'm at the door and Ichika is waiting people at the moment." I informed the girls. "Here comes another group." I said, after checking the tablet for availability. I heard Char say something, but it was drowned out by the rest of the noise next to me as Rin stormed out, her face as red as her dress. "What happened there, Ichika?" I asked. The mic was silent as Char met the next group and seated them. I took another group in and seated them, since Ichika was busy and we continued on without him till he was pulled away by one of the girls. "Thanks, Amini." I said, smiling at her. "Thank you." She said.

"Why don't you two take a break, have a look around?" "Are you sure?" Ichika asked. I nodded, agreeing with him. "Let's see, you have about 30 minutes." She said, I nodded and loosened my shirt collar, moving towards the door. I heard Cecilia say something, but I was out of hearing range by then. I took off my gloves, all three of them and made my way down the hall. I wandered around the school, stopping in at a few different classes and clubs. I made my way back to the classroom, donning my gloves and tightening my collar again as I walked through. I waved at Amini to get her attention and I went back to waiting tables. Ichika showed up a little later and we settled back into our earlier routine. Then Tatenashi showed up. I was grabbing a couple more menus from the back with Ichika when she appeared, in a maid outfit as well. "Ta-da!" She announced, opening her fan. On it was written 'elusive.' Ichika freaked out as she seemed to appear out of nowhere. I just looked at her, unamused. "Boys! I want your help with the student council's entertainment." She said, her fan snapping shut. I tapped my mic, "Amini, do you need Ichika and I? We're being asked to help the student council at the moment." I asked. "No, you guys can go." I heard. I nodded at Tatenashi. "Why do you need both of us?" I asked, but never got an answer as she basically dragged Ichika and I to the arena. "Here, change into these." She said, handing Ichika a Prince costume and was about to hand me another outfit I wasn't what of, before I asked _Gospel _and I walked around the corner, wearing a black outfit with a wide brim hat and a white mask, marked with green stripes along the contours of my face unlike the typical red. "Ready." I said, my voice sounding deeper than normal. A sword on my hip and two gun holsters on my chest. She nodded at my costume, "It'll do." She said, setting the unused costume down and walking out to the arena. "Ready to go, my Prince?" I teased, bowing to him. He just laughed and we walked out to the arena as the roof closed and we were plunged into darkness.

"Cue intro." I muttered as a video clip came on, depicting Cinderella as some crazy, bad ass organization that were after the crown on Ichika's head. I was his protector and best friend. The lights came on, showing that we were standing in what looked like a ballroom, the voice said, "_**Once again, tonight, the night of the bloodthirsty Cinderellas begins."**_ "Get to cover, Ichika. Protect that crown!" I said, drawing my sword. I heard clothing move and turned to see Rin jumping from the terrace above, "That's mine!" She yelled, wielding a sword and lunging for Ichika. I darted in between them and clashing our weapons against each other. "Not while I'm here." My modified voice said, the mask obscuring my identity. "Who are you?" She yelled, trying to grab my mask. I drew one of my pistols, pointing it at her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I kicked out, pushing her away. "Give me that crown!" She said, standing and throwing three throwing knives. I aimed and fired, diverting them off course. "Ah, ah, ah." I said, wagging a finger. "Every weapon is made from safe materials, even firearms." I heard what was apparently Tatenashi's voice say over the speakers as Rin threw more knives. I would divert what I could before they got past me, three did and Ichika was just able to move his out of the way. "I really doubt that." I heard him say. Rin ambushed me and rushed at Ichika, who had armed himself with a candle stick. He tried blocking Rin's sword, she just knocked it out of his hands and went to kick him. I stood back up and fired between them, hitting her glass slipper and knocking it off. I fired again and hit her other one, knocking it off as well. She turned to me as I rushed her, sword out. We clashed again and I slid my sword down hers, forcing hers downwards at an angle and I kicked it out of her hands. She ran for it as I stood again, just as a few rounds from a rifle impacted near Ichika and I. "Cecilia" I said, my modified voice growled. Ichika rolled away from the wall he was against and Rin grabbed her sword. I followed behind Ichika, blocking whatever shots came our way with my sword. We ducked behind the staircase. "Sniper rifle… does that mean Cecilia?" I heard Ichika ask before a round hit his crown and we ran out some doors that lead to a terrace. I closed them as Ichika took cover behind one of the supports. "What is wrong with this play?" He muttered, I looked at him, "Everything is." I replied. He peeked out from behind the pillar and Cecilia started firing again. "Right, safe materials." I said, watching as the door began to look more and more like Swiss Cheese. "Ichika, jump down there! I'll cover you." I said, opening one of the doors and firing up at the battlements of the castle. "Go, now!" I said, hearing Ichika jump and I fired a few more times before following. "_G, whatcha got now?"_ I asked. I felt my clothing change and my armaments changed as well as I landed and rolled, I stood and looked down at my clothing to see. "So, we went from _V for Vendetta_ to _Halo?_" I asked, taking in the armor that adorned my body. As usual, it was white with green highlights and had a black visor. I felt weight on my back and reached around, grabbing it and slinging it around. _A DMR, nice choice._ I thought, turning back to Cecilia and firing at her again. She returned fire and one shot hit me, flaring my shields. I could just hear her surprised, "What?" before my motion tracker beeped and I turned, going to a crouch and raising my weapon as I came face to helmet with Char. She held a piece of glass, probably to stop Cecilia's bullets before she saw me. "Well, I guess I'm a little late." She said. I lowered the DMR and asked her, my distorted voice still there, "What were you planning on doing with that?" I asked, pointing to the apparent shield. "I was going to cover him." She said, pointing at Ichika. "That's my job." I said, glancing back up at Cecilia's position. "Then protect him, I'll handle Cecilia here." She bargained. Ichika looked at her, "Thanks Charl," We began to leave when Char asked, "Well, it'd be good if you left your crown here, wouldn't it?" I was about to disagree when Tatenashi began to speak again, "For the prince and his guardian, their country means all. So if they ever lose the crown, which contains the confidential data…" "What does she mean…" Ichika began, having removed the crown before being shocked. "ICHIKA!" Char yelled, "He gets electrically shocked by his own remorse." Tatenashi finished. I looked at Ichika, who was now twitching on the floor and grabbed the crown. I turned and said, "And if I have it? Does he still get hurt?" I asked, my voice thankfully still distorted. "You can carry it instead of Ichika, guardian. Bear in mind that you are to protect the prince as well, though. Not just the crown." Tatenashi replied. I sighed and put the crown in one of my compartments. "Let's go Your Highness." I said, surprised when my voice was clear, and female. I looked down to see my armor had changed color to all black and my visor was now orange. "_And now I'm Tex from Red vs. Blue. I approve of this choice." _I said, happy with this change. I picked Ichika up and threw him over my shoulders. Char looked at me, confused. "I could have sworn you were Zeke." She said, I shook my head and began walking. I outdistanced Char and hid Ichika in a small cave, apparently made in the arena floor. I popped my helmet off. "Stay here, I'm gonna take care of something." I told him, using my actual voice now since nothing was able to distort it. He nodded and I stood, placing my helmet back on. "_Ready to take on the girls, G?" _I asked. She nodded in a small window of my HUD and we walked out of the cave, cloaked by one of the enhancements. I sent a message to Tatenashi, saying that if the girls were to beat me. I'd tell them where the prince was. I was going to be in the main courtyard, waiting. "I just received a message from the prince's guardian for our Cinderellas. "If you can best me in combat, all of you. I'll tell you where the prince is hiding and give up the crown." Better hurry girls, they're waiting in the main courtyard." I smirked and took my position in the courtyard.

_A couple minutes later…_

"_Laura, Cecilia, Rin, Char… Where's Houki? G, can you tell where she is?" _I asked, cloaking as I counted the girls entering the courtyard. "_Can't find her. Maybe she is looking for Ichika while the rest of them come to fight you?" Gospel_ figured, shrugging. "_Probably. Keep searching though, just in case." _I said, jumping from my over-watch position and dropping to the courtyard. The cloak barely held as I dropped and I was thankful that it did, since I landed a few feet from the girls. Sadly, noise isn't removed so the girls heard me land and turned in my direction. I ducked behind one of the pillars and listened as the girls spread out and moved in my direction. I looked up and grabbed the ledge above me and climbed atop the pillar, looking down on the four girls as they reached my position and discovered it empty. I shifted silently and looked around, _Rin and Cecilia have been working together for awhile now, splitting them up could be good. But that leaves the other with Laura and Char. Laura is probably the best bet at the moment, then Cecilia. We'll see where it goes after that._ I nodded to myself and leaned over, my hands curled around the edge. "_Whatcha got planned for my next shift, or should I not ask?" _I asked _Gospel_ as she monitored the surrounding area. "_It's a surprise." _She replied, giving me a cheeky smile. I rolled my eyes and locked them on the approaching Laura. I checked the other girls before dropping off the pillar. My cloak dropped just as I landed behind Laura. So when she spun to face me, she took in a wall of black before my fist connected with her chin and she hit the wall behind her. She fell off the wall and dropped to the floor, out cold. The other girls came running to discover an unconscious Laura and… nothing. I had cloaked and had begun moving around the gathered girls. I came up behind Cecilia and grabbed her, slapping my armored hand over her mouth and dragged her behind cover before knocking her out. Just as I knocked her out, _Gospel _decided to change my appearance, again. I glowed for a second before I looked down to find myself in… white and red robes. I felt a hood and flipped it up, casting most of my face into darkness. I looked down at my wrists and noticed that two hidden blades attached. "_Assassin's Creed, really?" _I thought, grabbing the two pistols on my back and spinning them on my fingers. I felt _Gospel's _amusement at my new predicament. _That's what you think…_ I thought, grinning and darting out from cover, firing my pistols and forcing Char to raise her glass shield in front of her. I dropped the pistols and charged, flicking my wrist to activate the blades as Rin charged me. "Got you now, you unarmed baka!" She yelled, not noticing my blades. She brought her sword up for an overhead slash, but I countered with one of the blades and snagged the hilt with the other, flipping the sword out of her hands again and sending it flying into the pillar I was previously using. I looked at her with a grin, she rushed me. I sent the blades back and met her in hand to hand. She went for a kick, I countered by locking it to my body with my arm and pushing my weight forward, making her off balance as I pushed her, releasing her leg and ducking Char's swipe at my back with a dagger. I brought out one of the hidden blades and stood straight. She swung at me again and I bounced it off my bracer, using the blade to knock the dagger free, then as a threat as Rin grabbed her sword and pulled it free as I held Char in front of me, blade at her throat. I wagged a finger at her, then pointed at the ground. She dropped the sword and I pushed Char to her. They fell and I stood over them, sword in hand. "I win." I said, my voice still modded to be female. They gave me a mean look as I tossed the sword away from us. "Till next time." I said, holding my hands in the air. I took off running, headed for Ichika's hideout in a roundabout way.

I was smiling the whole way as I ran through the set, coming out and checking before ducking into the cave. I found Houki and Ichika in a stalemate "Where's the crown?" She yelled, forcing Ichika to the ground and holding one of her swords to his throat. I crept up and disarmed her of both, forcing her away from Ichika before grinning. "You mean this crown?" I said, removing it from one of the pouches at my waist. Her eyes fixated on the crown and missed my knife as it flew through the air before hitting her in the stomach, hilt first. _Not taking any chances_ I thought. She held her stomach as I grabbed her and dragged her to one of the chairs near the cave and grabbed some rope, tying her to the chair. "Now be a good girl and yell for your friends. I'm pretty sure they're awake by now." I said, grinning at her. She looked at me, then started yelling and I went back to the cave, "Time to go, Your Highness." I said, pulling him to his feet and pulling him out of the cave with me. I checked and Houki wasn't looking as I pulled Ichika out of the cave and into the castle again. "And here comes another change." I said, feeling the robes be replaced with… "_What is this?" _I asked, looking at the mask covering my nose and down, my body was covered in a material I couldn't figure out and I held a bow in my hands. "_My own creation, have fun!" _I heard her say before she disappeared from my head. I tested the bow strings, feeling their tautness. I checked my quiver, seeing different arrowheads stored in the bottom. _Let's see. Electric tipped, tripwire, smoke, noisemaker. I'm impressed._ I thought, seeing the different symbols engraved on the heads. I prepped a couple of them with each before we climbed up to the battlements. I took stock of what we had, then cupped my hands to my mouth, "Hey! Last chance to get the crown and the Prince. We're up here!" I called, still sounding female. I heard the girls start yelling and then heard footsteps as they headed our way. I took the crown out of my pouch and placed it back on Ichika's head. "Try and hide, I'll hold them off as long as I can." I said, pulling my mask down. I watched as Ichika nodded, then looked around before running off. I pulled the mask back on and shook my head, feeling the fake long hair running down my back and I undid the braid. "We're going to have a talk about your mental planning, G." I murmured, fitting a tripwire arrow into the bow and firing it, setting the trap a few feet from the ladder. I grabbed the arrow and ran away as the first of the girls got up the ladder. "There they go! Hurry guys!" I heard Rin call before giving chase. I heard her exclamation as she found the tripwire and grinned when I heard a few more exclamations from the others. I fitted an electric arrow and blindly fired around the corner, hearing a whoosh as it hit a girl, then a small scream as the electricity took hold. "Get the arrow away!" I heard. I frowned, _Too much_. I grabbed a smoke and fired near the same place. Coughing ensued as the smoke filled the air. I ran in and grabbed the arrows and tripped Laura on the way out as I ran after Ichika. "_Last time this happens before you're you again." _I heard _Gospel_ say before my steps began sounding heavier and metallic. I chanced a look to see purple and green armor, along with two rifles across my back before shots whizzed past my head as Cecilia began firing at my retreating form. "_You can keep this one, actually." _I said, sliding under a couple more shots and into cover. She agreed with me as I slid one of the rifles off my back and returned fire. Cecilia ducked behind her own cover and we started trading shots as the other girls caught up. I kept an eye on them as they slowly made their way towards me during my reload phases. "I can keep this up all day, you know." I called, Agent North Dakota's voice in place of mine. I barely heard, "Wait, you said the guard was a girl." from Laura before I fired again, shattering Rin's sword. She 'eeped' and shrank farther behind cover. I shifted and fired again, the shot glancing off Char's glass shield and hitting Cecilia's rifle. "Damn it! It's no good!" She called to the others as I laughed. I checked to see that I did, in fact, have an SMG on my thigh before putting the rifle back in place and running again. "They're making a run for it!" I heard Laura call before I turned a corner and came face to helmet with Ichika. "No time. Let's go!" I said, grabbing him and running. I grabbed the SMG and fired blindly behind me, hearing a couple girls swear before… "Now, it's time for the walk-in contestants to participate." _Crap_.

"Run, Ichika. Run!" I yelled, following him as the mob of girls followed right on our heels. _Please have stun rounds, heck, even rubber bullets would work. _I thought as I grabbed the SMG again and fired behind me. The mob came to a messy halt as they tripped over one another after a few fell. I sighed and caught up to Ichika. "We'll find somewhere to hide again and make a final stand there." I said. He nodded and we turned to make our way back towards the castle when we were grabbed from below. _What now? _was all I thought as we dropped into the… locker rooms? I stood, SMG in hand. "They won't find the two of you in here." I heard. I turned around, noticing a single light on in the center of the room, with a person silhouetted in it. "Thanks." Ichika said, breathing hard after our long run. I said nothing as I watched the girl from earlier in the classroom who had talked to Ichika turned around. "Hey, what are you doing here, Makigami?" He asked, noticing who had saved us now. "Well, I thought I should use this opportunity to take your Byakushiki." She said, smirking at Ichika. "What?" "Just give it to me already!" She said, a crazed look in her eye. So, I reacted. _SMACK! CRASH!_ I shook my hand as I looked at her, "I don't think so." She stumbled after I had punched her, sending her and the set of lockers behind her into the next set of lockers. "Just who are you?" Ichika demanded from behind me. "Me?" She coughed, standing. "I'm the mysterious beauty, disguised as someone from a corporate business." She said, activating her IS. _Damn it! _I thought, hoping she wouldn't do that quite so soon. Eight spider-like limbs appeared on her back. _Double damn it! _I thought, recognizing the IS. "Ichika, get back!" I said, waving him back behind me as I stepped back. Then he activated his IS, "Byakushiki!" He called. "No!" I said, turning to stop him and instead being flung against a wall away from the two IS users. "I've been waiting for you to use that!" She said, looking at Ichika again. I reached out a hand, as if to grab something. "No." I weakly called, then looked down. "Of course." I muttered, seeing metal sticking out of my abdomen. I looked up, seeing the weird lady charge at Ichika. "Someone, help." I whispered, then the world went black.

**Haha! Cliffhangar! I'm probably writing the next one already though, so don't freak out too much! See ya guys!**


	3. A Mysterious Lady, Indeed

**Infinite Stratos: Secrets of the **_**Gospel**_ **(I don't own **_**Infinite Stratos**_**)**

_A Mysterious Lady, Indeed._

_Previously…_

"_Well, I thought I should use this opportunity to take your Byakushiki." She said, smirking at Ichika. "What?" "Just give it to me already!" She said, a crazed look in her eye. So, I reacted._ _**SMACK! CRASH! **__I shook my hand as I looked at her, "I don't think so." She stumbled after I had punched her, sending her and the set of lockers behind her into the next set of lockers. "Just who are you?" Ichika demanded from behind me. "Me?" She coughed, standing. "I'm the mysterious beauty, disguised as someone from a corporate business." She said, activating her IS. __**Damn it!**_ _I thought, hoping she wouldn't do that quite so soon. Eight spider-like limbs appeared on her back._ _**Double damn it!**_ _I thought, recognizing the IS. "Ichika, get back!" I said, waving him back behind me as I stepped back. Then he activated his IS, "Byakushiki!" He called. "No!" I said, turning to stop him and instead being flung against a wall away from the two IS users. "I've been waiting for you to use that!" She said, looking at Ichika again. I reached out a hand, as if to grab something. "No." I weakly called, then looked down. "Of course." I muttered, seeing metal sticking out of my abdomen. I looked up, seeing the weird lady charge at Ichika. "Someone, help." I whispered, then the world went black._

_And now, back to our scheduled programming…_

I opened my eyes, seeing green rolling hills and a concerned _Gospel_ leaning over me. "What happened?" I asked, sitting up. "That crazy lady from Phantom Task hit you when you turned away and you got impaled on some metal shards. Then you passed out." She said. "Can you wake me up?" I asked, rubbing my head. She shook her head, "I don't dare try. Who knows what that metal hit when you got impaled on it." She said. "Can you show me what is going on there?" I asked. She nodded and we watched as Ichika fought with the spider IS. "If I remember correctly, Makigami is from "Mitsurugi" or something, right?" Ichika said, standing. She snorted, "I called myself "Makigami" or whatever because I had to. I hope you won't be freaked out by this, you little brat." She said, flinging her arms out to the side and the rest of her IS formed. "And the whole spider is here now, great." I said sarcastically. "What? IS?" Ichika said. "That's right! It's _Arachne_! Her poison is pretty strong!" _Arachne_ said, firing her guns at Ichika, bathing the locker room in pink light. Ichika ducked out of the way behind some lockers. "What's the matter with you?" He said. "Not your brightest move, Ichika." I said, meaning giving away his position by yelling at her. "What? Don't you know?" She said, knocking down the lockers Ichika was hiding behind. He jumped out from behind them, then charged at her. She evaded and jumped onto the wall. "You could say I may be from a so called 'evil-organization'." She said, chuckling. "This isn't a joke!" Ichika yelled. "Bad move!" I said, "I'm not joking, you little brat!" She yelled back, jumping back down to the floor. "Would you recognize me if I told you I'm 'Lady Autumn' from the secret organization 'Phantom Task'?" "No, he won't" I muttered. "Phantom Task?" He asked, confused. "You still don't know? In that case, I'll tell you before I kill you!" She said. "I'm surprised it's still a secret with her blabbing." I said, chuckling. She rushed Ichika, firing at him again. He jumped over the shots, then rushed her. "I got you!" "Why you!" She exclaimed, meeting Ichika's sword with her extra legs. They clashed over and over. Ichika wasn't doing much damage till he ducked under her stab, and severed the leg. "What?" "Alright! Let's keep it going." He said, pushing his advantage. She continued to evade his attacks though. She retaliated by knocking him off balance and swiftly jabbing him repeatedly, knocking him into a wall. She pinned him there, "Trying to be cute with me, huh?" She summoned a rifle and began firing at him point blank. He flared his boosters, creating an impromptu smoke screen. She lost control of him and he ducking farther into the screen before charging back at her. They clashed again, "Pretty good, little brat!" "Shut up!" He said, emphasizing it with a swing before boosting away. "That was close! Too close!" She said, firing her rifle at him. I barely heard Orimura make an announcement before Ichika used his _Ignition Boost _to close the distance between him and Autumn. "Worst idea yet, Ichika." I said, covering my eyes as she used her 'web' to tangle Ichika up, immobilizing him. "You're just a kid after all. You came at me head on." She said, taunting him as she made her way towards him. She used some more wed to pull him up, suspending him in front of her. "This is a piece of cake! That's what you get for underestimating the spiders web! Now for some entertainment." She said, pulling a device from her back. _Not on my watch! _"G, wake me up, now!" I said. She shook her head. "Please, before she gets Ichika!" I pleaded. She lowered her head. "Fine, but whatever happens is your fault." She said, doing something before I opened my eyes again.

"I. don't. think. so." I said, pushing myself up into a kneeling position. The armor still encased me from earlier. "Ah, so the masked guardian decided to wake up and join the party. I'll deal with you in a little bit." She said, moving to place the object on Ichika. I stood up, shakily. I formed my IS pistol and fired, hitting the object out of her hand. "Like I said, I don't think so." I formed _Gospel _part of the way, her wings and body armor encasing me. "Oh, so you're the other male who can pilot IS. I thought you were gone." She said, turning to look at me. I smirked at her from under my helmet. "I'm just full of surprises today, then." I replied, crouching. She spun and placed another of those object on Ichika. It began to shock him and I darted at her, boosted by _Gospel's _thrusters and I punched her for the second time today, knocking her away from Ichika and I grabbed the object. I felt the electricity flowing down my arm and I crushed the cylinder, tossing the pieces away and turning to face Autumn again. "I'll kill you both!" She yelled, preparing to fire at us. "That would be a problem, since these two are my favorites." I heard Tatenashi say, standing on some of the rubble from earlier, her fan in hand. "Where the hell did you come from? I thought all the systems were locked." Autumn questioned, focusing on Tatenashi. "T-Tatenashi." Ichika stuttered, the electricity still affecting him. "I'm the student council president of this school so therefore I behave like one!" Tatenashi replied. _Most of the time_. I thought. "What the hell are you talking about?" Autumn asked, thoroughly confused. I sighed, "Student Council President Tatenashi, strongest IS user in this school. Tatenashi, meet Lady Autumn of Phantom Task." I said, powering up _Gospel's_ arsenal. "Take this!" Autumn said, ignoring me. She swung at Tatenashi, stabbing her. Ichika gasped, my eyes just narrowed. "Tatenashi!" Ichika yelled from behind me. "Wait, that was too easy." I said to him, quietly. I summoned my knife and cut him down, catching him as he fell forward. "You… show no reaction?" Autumn said, ignoring us for the moment. Tatenashi let out a laugh, then dissolved into water. "Thought so." I muttered. "Is this… water?" "That's correct. It's a fake made from water." Tatenashi said, standing behind Autumn in her IS. "I knew you weren't there." I said from next to Ichika, raising a fist in the air. Tatenashi glanced at us, grinning. Then she swung at Autumn, getting a glancing hit on her chest. "But I guess I underestimated you. That IS has pretty high mobility." She said, moving back into position. "What's your deal?!" Autumn yelled. "I'm Tatenashi Sarashiki aka IS _Mysterious Lady. _Remember that." Tatenashi said, posing. "I'll kill you right now!" Autumn yelled, firing at Tatenashi. Tatenashi just used the water to form a shield in front of her spanning out from her lance. I made sure Ichika was alright before moving and leaping at Autumn. "Don't forget about me." I said, spinning and smacking Autumn with a wing before correcting my stance with the thrusters and unleashing my charged guns in her direction. "Damn it! You brat! Don't get carried away!" She exclaimed, pulling out two daggers and rushing me. I jumped up, allowing Tatenashi to charge under me unimpeded and clash with Autumn up close. I readied another salvo for my next opportunity as I watched the two girls fight. Autumn swung and jumped away, firing at Tatenashi again, who raised her water shield again. "You'll never break this shield with this kind of attack." "It's not just regular water? What's going on?" Autumn said, utterly confused. "You're just now getting that?" I said, leaping above Tatenashi and firing my guns again. "This water is being controlled by nano-machines that transmit IS energy. Isn't it cool?" "Shut up!" Autumn said, throwing one of her daggers at Tatenashi. She blocked the dagger, opening herself to Autumns next attack which pinned her against the wall. "'The most powerful', you said? You've got to be kidding me!" Autumn said, firing point blank again. I was prepared to charge in, when I got waved off by Tatenashi just before an explosion. "Tatenashi!" Ichika called, kneeling. "Ichika, let me handle this." She said, standing without her IS. "Don't get cocky!" Autumn said, grabbing Tatenashi and throwing her, webbing her and grabbing her again. "The next blow will end this." She continued. She began to charge her gun to kill Tatenashi, "Hey, don't you think it's hot in this room?" "What?" "I'm not talking about the temperature, but the heat index." "Where are you going with this?" Autumn asked, "Heat and humidity determine the discomfort index. Don't you think it's awfully humid?" Tatenashi asked. "Mist can enter the armor through the cracks." _Bingo_ I thought, bracing myself for a rush. "Yes, that's the face I was looking for. The face that shows that you realize your plan failed." Tatenashi said with a giggle. I fired my guns as she snapped her fingers and there was a staccato of explosions. "_Mysterious Lady, _which also means 'mist bearing lady' can control the water freely using nano-machines that transmit IS energy." The smoke cleared to show Autumn struggling to stand, "I'm, I'm not done yet." She said, finally getting her feet under her. "No, its already over. Right, Ichika?" Tatenashi asked the now functional Ichika. He replied with, "_Yukihira Nigata, _Maximum output!" He attacked Autumn, using his one off ability. I jumped back a bit, watching as Ichika clashed, backed away and then forced Autumn out of the building. "Boys, go after it." Tatenashi ordered. We acknowledged her and made our way out of the locker rooms. Ichika was first, I followed close behind. He rushed the malfunctioning _Arachne_, ready to finish it off when we were interrupted by a large shot of energy flew between us and _Arachne_. I looked up to see another IS… "_No, not that one!" _I thought, noticing the IS, "BT Second, _Silent Zephyrus_?" I said, shocked. I shook it off as Ichika engaged the _Zephryus_. "Wait, don't engage. Ichika!" Tatenashi and I called, but he was already gone. I turned to look at _Arachne _to see Laura, Houki and Char had it all under control. I was about to go help Ichika when my wounds caught up to me. I yelled, in pain and fell clutching my abdomen. "I'm out of the fight now." I muttered, pulling a hand away, seeing it covered in red. I looked over to see the _Zephryus _deactivate Laura's AIC and then take off. Autumn removed her IS core and left, the IS charging the girls and Ichika dashing towards them before I fell unconscious again.

_Later, in the Infirmary…_

"Ow! Did anyone get the license plate on the truck that hit me? Because I didn't get the chance to." I said, opening my eyes. I didn't get a reply, so I looked around from my prone position on the hospital bed. I raised my right hand and felt my stomach, feeling the bandages wrapped around it. I pulled myself into a somewhat raised position and looked around again. _Nobody here but me, huh?_ I thought, sadly. I leaned back into my pillows, sighing. "_Sorry for making you wake me up, G. But I couldn't let that happen while I was there." _I apologized. _Gospel_ gave my mental body a slap on the cheek before tearing up and hugging me. "_I deserved that. And everything else you want to throw at me." _I said, hugging her to me. She backed away, wiping her eyes. "_Did anyone come by while I was out?" _I asked. She shook her head. I frowned, "_Not even Char?"_ I clarified. She shook her head again. "Well, might as well get comfortable. I'm going to be here awhile." I muttered, shifting a bit so that I was a bit more comfortable. I closed my eyes and fell back asleep, confused and hurt. _Why didn't anyone come by? It makes no sense._ I thought as I slipped into sleep's comforting embrace.


	4. Loved Your Style

**Infinite Stratos: Secrets of the **_**Gospel **_ **(I don't own **_**Infinite Stratos**_**)**

_Lovely Style_

"I'm telling you, dude. It's not a good idea." I said, sitting on my bed as Ichika moved around the room, grabbing different books and materials for something Ms. Yamada had called him for somewhere in the Academy. "I still have to go, Zeke. And why does this bother you so much? You don't have to go." He said, pulling on his uniform coat. "And that's why it bothers me. **I **don't have to go too. Normally when one of us is called for something after school, the other is as well. Not being called to go with you is… abnormal." I answered. He paused for a second, but continued on out the door, books and stuff in his arms. I shook my head at his lack of self-preservation, then looked at my shoulder as _Gospel _appeared on it. "Message them. Tell them that he just left the room and is headed their way." She nodded and did as I asked. I leaned back on my bed, rubbing my bandages through my shirt. "They just nabbed him." She said a few minutes later. I sighed, "Ready to go, then?" I asked, grabbing my bag at the foot of my bed as I stood and began making my way towards the door. "Yeah, are you ready, since she's going to be there too?" She asked, concerned. I sighed, opening the door. "Yeah, I'm alright. I'll have to get over her sooner or later anyway." I said, closing the door and locking it. _Gospel_ nodded, seeming upbeat for whatever reason. "What's got you in such a good mood?" I asked, having no clue why. She looked at me, "Isn't it obvious? We're about to watch Ichika get tortured by the girls one after the other in a battle for his affection. It's as good as reality TV." She said, giggling. I nodded in agreement as I turned down another hallway which lead to our target destination. The barely used Drama room. I paused at the door, "This is going to be good." I said, grinning and opening the door.

_As Ichika is waking up…_

"Alright Houki. Are you ready?" I asked, watching as Ichika began to wake up. Yamada was standing ready to begin and I was backstage to help the girls if needed. Houki nodded and took her place as I made my way back behind the curtains. I heard the music start as '_**Maiden Battle Start'**_ flashed and Ms. Yamada said, "Welcome to the forbidden fairyland, Ichika Orimura." "Who are you?" He asked, drawing a laugh from Yamada as the lights came on. "Alright girls," I said, turning to the girls present. "Showtime." "Now it's finally begun! This is 'Cater to Ichika Orimura Service Battle' and I'm your moderator, Maya Yamada" Yamada said, blushing in her cow outfit. "Miss Yamada?" I heard Ichika ask, confused out of his dense mind. She ignored him and continued, "Each of you can choose what to do, and whoever pleases Orimura the most wins! Now let's get started." She said, grabbing the card with the first persons name on it. "W-Wait a minute! What is this exactly?" Ichika demanded, shaking his chair back and forth. "This is a… secret battle." Yamada replied, bringing the note to her face to hide her blush. "What?" He asked, stumped. I laughed into my hand at his clueless actions. _I knew you were dense, but not this dense._ I thought, taking a deep breath. "First, Contestant #1. Please welcome Houki Shinonono!" I grabbed my outfit for my part in this 'Battle' and made my way out into the dark seating near Ichika. She called Ichika on stage, her face almost as red as _Akatsubaki_. I pulled my mask the rest of the way on and unbound Ichika so that he could join the girl. I barely made it out of the two's hearing range before busting out laughing. I calmed myself down enough to make my way back into the room as the next contestant was to come on and I turned off the lights and grabbed Houki and made my way off stage. "Just a little longer!" She was asking, but I just shook my head, sitting her in her seat till after the 'show' was done. "Trust me. He was probably the most 'pleased' by your costume than any of the others." I said, smiling at her. Cecilia made her way on stage and we continued on. Cecilia teaching Ichika how to play pool in a rabbit costume. I chuckled softly in my place next to a sulking Houki. "What's so funny?" She asked as Cecilia took her shot. "She's trying to allure him with her 'assets' but he's more interested in the game than her." I said, grinning and pulling on my suit jacket and grabbing a pair of blacked out sunglasses. "Be right back!" I said, making my way towards the stage from around back. Yamada nodded at me and I made my on stage. "Ma'am. I'm gonna have to ask you to put down the billiard stick and follow me." I said, keeping a straight face and deepening my voice. She pouted and the lights went out, so I grabbed her and sat her next to Houki. I grinned and laughed, "Yep, definitely better than training today." I said, starting to get into my next costume as Char's part came up into view.

_Just don't think about it. _I said to myself, waiting until I got the signal from Yamada, then quickly made my way off stage with Char towards the first two girls "Nice try though Charl," I said. I muttered incoherently and changed for my next entrance as Laura made her way on stage, her black bunny outfit bearable. I facepalmed, "You guys seriously don't get it, do you?" I asked the three girls next to me. They looked at me, "What do you mean?" Houki asked. The other two nodded in agreement. *sigh* "Ichika isn't seeing your advances toward him as anything other than friendly games. The reason none of you are currently his girlfriend." I said, looking back up as Ichika earned a prize, Laura's school swimsuit. I snorted, "That wasn't part of her plan, apparently." I said, noticing Laura's embarrassed look. Then the lights went out. "Wait! I know I still have some time left!" Laura exclaimed. I frowned and made my way backstage, making my way towards the dressing rooms. I was about to knock when Rin came running out… in a bedsheet. "What are you doing, Rin?" I asked, turning around. "Tatenashi knocked me out and took my costume. I had nothing else so I grabbed this. Have you seen her?" I shook my head, still not looking. "I figured something went wrong when the lights went out early, so I was going to check on you and the others. This just explains it, just not where they are." I said, looking around while avoiding Rin. She took off and I went in the opposite direction. I was about to head out of the room when I heard, "You, too, Tatenashi?" I sighed, _And you still don't get the message. _I made my way to the room I heard Ichika in and opened the door. "Trust me, Tatenashi. He's clueless and probably embarrassed as hell. Nice ass." I said, opening the door and coming basically face to butt with Tatenashi. She grinned, "Thank you, Zeke." "Too bad it's in a borrowed costume, though. It looks great on you." I said, leaning against the door as Rin came running by, followed by the rest of the girls. "I'll be outside when you guys are done." I said, closing the door behind me. I grinned, "Damn! Can't believe I said all of that with a straight face." Then the gong went off and I opened the door, letting Ichika and the gang out, noticing that Tatenashi wasn't among them. "Let's go, everyone." I said, grinning when Ichika realized I was there. "Have fun! I've got something else to take care of for later." I said, making my way out of the room and towards the cafeteria. _And he still has no clue that it's his…_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone cheered, confetti raining down as I clapped. "You know, you didn't have to all that just for my birthday." I sighed. "You tend to forget your birthday every year." Houki said. "So we decided to surprise you." Rin added. "And we wanted to make it memorable," said Cecilia. "Thank you everyone!" Ichika said. I nodded and the girls continued to chat with him as I sat at a nearby table. The I remembered, "Hey, Ichika!" "Yeah?" "Who was the best, today?" I said, curious. "Ummm… uhhhh…." The girls were looking at him in suspense, blushing like crazy. "I'd say Big Sister Chifuyu." He said, and my head hit the table. "Prepare to die, Ichika." I said as the girls attacked.

I was walking back towards the dorms, glad that the day was over. "How can you not guess that the girls were expecting one of them, not your sister. You idiot!" I said, laughing. _Gospel _was laughing as well, since neither of us had expected that. "Who are you?!" I heard Ichika ask. I ran towards the yell, noticing Ichika standing under a lightpost, and he was facing… "Orimura?" I asked, still too far away. They exchanged words before the Orimura look alike pulled a gun. A gunshot rang out in the night, then quiet.


	5. Carry On, I'm Right Beside You For Now

**Infinite Stratos: Secrets of the **_**Gospel**_ **(I don't own **_**Infinite Stratos**_**)**

_Carry On, I'm Right Beside You. For Now..._

"Have any of you seen Charlotte?" I asked, catching sight of Ichika and the gang at one of the cafeteria tables this evening. I'd been searching for Char since noon and hadn't even caught a glimpse of her since dinner. Everybody shook their heads.

"No. We haven't seen her all day." Laura said, gaining nods from the rest of the group. I sighed.

"Thanks. If you see her, could you tell her I'm looking for her?" I asked, thinking of anyplace else to look. The gang gave me small smiles and thumbs up, promising to do as I asked. "Thanks guys!" I said, headed off campus.

_Some bar in town..._

"There you are." I murmured, stepping further into the bar as I caught sight of Char at the far end of the bar, drink in hand and a small stack of cups in front of her. I made my way through the small crowd around the entrance and towards Char before being stopped by two guys.

"She doesn't want to see anybody at the moment, kid. So get out of here." One of the two said, motioning with his head towards the door. I just looked at him.

"And who are you, exactly?" I asked, a sliver of anger making its presence known in the back of my mind. The first guy glared down at me.

"Probably the nicest guy she's met in her life so far, so get out of here." He said, uncrossing his arms and stepping closer to me. His partner grinned at me, his smile promising anything but kindness. I looked at him a little closer and saw a few nasty things flitting behind his eyes and that sliver of anger grew to a small storm instantly when he looked back at Char.

"How well do you know your friend?" I asked, motioning with an outstretched hand towards the source of my anger. My aggressor looked back and looked at me and said.

"Met him today, why?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Hi, I'm Zeke Altec, her boyfriend." I said, pointing at Char. "She's Charlotte Dunois, Representative Candidate of France. Your friend isn't the cleanest of thinkers, for your information. Can I go to my girlfriend now, please?" I asked, fixing my gaze on the man closest to me. He nodded and grabbed his friend as he passed as I took a seat beside Char. She looked up at me, clearly buzzed and on her way to plain drunk fast.

"How'd you find me?" She slurred, gaze fixing back on the table in front of her. I reached a hand out to hold her arm and she flinched away, so I pulled my hand away.

"Lucky guess, actually. I was walking by and stopped in on the off chance you'd be here. Why are you here?" I asked, subtly motioning the bartender to stop the alcohol. He nodded and went back to his other customers. She groaned and her head hit the bar with a 'thud' before I could catch her.

"Trying to forget." She answered, muffled by the bar and her hair. I slowly placed a hand on her back and the other on her head and when she didn't react, slowly sat her up.

"Forget what?" I asked, sipping her half-finished drink and grimacing at the fruity taste.

"At the moment, everything possible." She replied, reaching for her drink before I moved it out of her reach. She frowned and tried to grab the drink again. So I lifted the drink up and downed it, then set the glass down and the tender took it as he passed. She tried to order another, but I pulled her off her seat and we made our way towards the door.

"How do you drink that?" I asked, making a face as I continues to taste the drink. She shrugged.

"Not so bad if you drink enough of it." She said, leaning heavily on me. I shook my head and we slowly made our way back towards the Academy.

"You're lucky there's no class tomorrow. I still want an explanation for today." I said as I bought a bottle of water and removed the label. She took the bottle and began drinking it. "What are you trying to forget so much that you'd go to a seedy bar, foregoing any personal safety on your part in the process?" I asked when she seemed a little more sober. She sighed and took another swig from the water before taking a seat on a nearby bench under a streetlight. I leaned against the light.

"Today is the day my mom died. It's also the day my father took me in and began his testing." She said. I motioned for her to continue. "This doesn't get told to anyone else, swear it won't or I won't continue!" She said, looking up at me as I crossed my heart and held my hand in the air as I said:

"I won't tell a soul." _Unless it needs to be told._ I finished in my head. She nodded.

"No one else knows this but me. After the tests concluded that I was IS compatible, my father departed and I was left to the guards and scientists. I was to be escorted to my father's estate after a couple more tests. I was returning to my fathers guards when I was grabbed and dragged somewhere away from them. The man, who was one of the scientists who worked for my dad, molested me and, and, and..." She tried to continue, tears streaming down her face. I shook my head and hugged her, squeezing her in my arms and I leaned down to look at her.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to. I get it." I said, my anger returning like a hurricane, pushing against my restraint hard as I comforted a weeping Char. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" I asked.

"I tried, but no one took me seriously. His wife thought I was just trying to get attention and the staff worked for her and my father. Who I wasn't able to talk to." She said, sniffling into my chest.

"And that man? What happened to him?" I asked. My anger was slipping through now. She looked up at me, tears still on her cheeks.

"Still works for my father." She said, looking up at me confused. "Why?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Curiosity, nothing more. Let's get going before we miss curfew." I said, helping her stand and wrapping her in my coat as the wind picked up. She thanked me and pulled it tighter around her. We made it back to the dorm with seconds to spare and I was going to walk into my room, having been separated from Ichika for some reason.

"Wait!" Char exclaimed, grabbing my arm as I opened the door. I looked at her. "Can I stay with you? It'd help me." She said, releasing my arm and pulling my coat around her again, blushing.

"Who am I to leave my girl alone when she needs me, after you." I said, holding the door open and she walked in, a small smile on her face. "There's just one problem," I said, walking around the corner next to her. The room was as large as the others, but only had one bed. I blushed, mirrored by Char as I chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah."

She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it. We stood there in awkward silence as we both tried to figure something out.

"I'll take the chair." I said, pulling the extra bed set out and grabbing a blanket and two pillows ou and making my way towards the chair next to the window.

"Why not just sleep next to me? I sleep under just the blanket. You could sleep under another layer or something." She suggested, blushing harder. I shrugged.

"If you're okay with it, alright. Let me message somebody real quick while you get ready." I said, pulling out my phone and unlocking it. She nodded and started changing as I stepped out of the room for her privacy. I sighed and looked at the contact open on my phone. _Ms. Orimura_.

I started typing my message: "_Ms. Orimura, Char is having a 'very' emotional and difficult day. She is staying the night with me and she will be back in her room tomorrow._" I hit _Send_ and received a confirmation from Orimura, while also asking for more details to which I replied with:

"_If you want details, you'll have to ask her directly. I swore not to say anything. And this is something you should ask yourself instead of hearing it from someone else. I will also be taking a short trip to France and will probably not be able to make it to the next class period._" I hit _send_ and knocked on the door, getting a reply from Char saying I could come back in. I opened the door and locked it behind me.

"Just letting the teacher know where you are." I said as an explanation to her questioning look. She nodded, then noticed my hesitant look as I tried to figure out what to do now.

"Just get in, I don't bite." She teased. I shook my head and ducked into the bathroom and changed before climbing in after making sure we were separated by a layer of bedding. I wrapped her in my arms as she snuggled into my chest and she fell asleep immediately.

I laid there, contemplating what I'd learned today.

_She was... No! I can't say it!_

_Am I really going to do this, again? _"Yes, I am."

_What'll she think if she figures it out... _"Worth the risk."

_Where is her hand goi... Oh..._

"You're not as asleep as I thought, are you Char," I whisper as her wandering hand freezes at my stomach. She looks up at me, sheepish. I sat up, mimicked by her next to me.

"Are you mad?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No. And if I was, I'd get my head checked for issues." I said, getting a small giggle from her. "Confused and cautious is more like it." I tack on, getting a look from her. "You were just emotionally traumatized and its a very emotional day for you. I just want to be sure you're thinking everything through, first." I said, placing her hand back on her lap with her other one. I laid back down on my back, eyes closed and arm stretched out across the bed. She shifted and I opened my eyes as her weight shifted over me, coming face to face with her.

"..." She just looked at me, a unrecognizable look on her face. I seemed to return it before we both caught a spark of what we were looking for and soon the bed was a mess, clothes were strewn all over the room and we slept very little that night. We fell asleep, pressed against one another as the clock struck 3 a.m.

_6 hours later..._

I opened my eyes, slightly groggy and weighted down by something on my chest. I looked down and noticed the nude form of Char against me as the memories of last night returned and I felt her stir next to me. It was going to be a weird morning.

"_Not as weird as it was for me, though." _I heard _Gospel _say in my head, causing me to blush and feel overly embarrassed.

"_Sorry about that G, if I'd had any idea…" _I mentally trailed, unsure of what I'd have done.

"_Exactly. There's nothing we could have done." _She said, finishing my thought. I sighed, drawing Char's attention.

"Morning handsome!" She murmured, leaning up and kissing me. I kissed back and wrapped my arms around her.

"Morning, beautiful!" I replied when we broke apart. She squirmed and I released her, watching as she sat up and stretched. I laid there awestruck by her form, backlit by the sun streaming in through the blinds and I sat up.

"How did I get so lucky?" I whispered in her ear, wrapping my arms around her waist. She leaned back into me, smiling.

"I'm the lucky one." She whispered back. We sighed simultaneously, enjoying our moment before someone knocked at the door. We jumped and I was out of bed, grabbing the few pieces of clothes I had removed earlier and put them on, calling. "Be right there!" Char had grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom. She closed the door and I threw the extra bed set over the chair, making it seem like someone had slept there. Then I opened the door to see Ms. Orimura.

"Morning Ms. Orimura. What can I do for you this morning?" I asked, yawning.

"Good Morning, Altec. Where is Dunois?" She asked, since she hadn't appeared while I was talking. I was about to answer when the shower turned on. I motioned with my hands to the bathroom, "In there." Orimura grunted and I backed out of the doorway, allowing her to step inside.

"Can I get you anything while you wait?" I asked, grabbing a change of clothes for later and setting them on the bed before walking over and beginning to repack the bed set. She shook her head and I shrugged.

"Any reason you are visiting us, Miss?" I asked, slightly nervous under my calm facade.

"I would like a little more detail on your last minute trip to France. And I came to talk to Charlotte about last night." She replied, looking at me.

"Anything specific you need to know about my trip, or the basics?" I asked.

"How long, the reason for the sudden need, and anything else prominent." She said, listing them on her fingers. I nodded.

"I'll be gone for at least a couple days, the reason for not being able to make it tomorrow. As for reason, I'm being called in for a mission and we aren't going to be briefed in the States." I said, shrugging. She narrowed her eyes at me, and a bead of sweat rolled down the back of my neck. "In fact, I should be going." I said, checking my watch. "If you'd excuse me." I said, grabbing my bag and heading for the door. I stopped at the bathroom door and knocked. "Hey Char. Orimura wants to talk to you, and I need to head out for a couple days. I'll see you when I get back." I said, I heard a goodbye through the door and I looked back at Orimura. "I'd appreciate it if you don't use my name when talking to her about this. I'll explain in more depth when I get back." I said, pleading with her. She waved me off and I thanked her before catching my flight and I was headed to France.

_However many hours later…_

"Now to find somewhere to lay low." I said, mentally prompting _Gospel _to begin a search as I walked through the area. She directed me to a motel near the center of town and I bought a room. I received the key and made my way up to the room. It was a decent room for the price, a queen bed and nightstand along with a decent bathroom. I opened the shades and was met with the sight of Paris at night.

"Good enough." I said to the holographic _Gospel_ next to me. She nodded and I dropped my bag containing my clothes on the bed and set my other bag on the floor, pushing a hidden button which caused the 'bag' to unfold and stand up on four legs. It flattened out and I was now looking at a portable holotable. I removed the third bag off my back and opened it, checking that all of its contents were there and not broken before closing but not sealing it.

"Any luck?" I asked. _Gospel _popped up on the table and several screens popped up around her.

"Yeah, got a hit on a man that fit her description. He's employed to the Dunois Co. and is part of their scientific department. If this isn't our guy, something is seriously wrong." She said and I nodded, pulling one of the screens and expanded it in front of me. A face stared back at me.

"Gotcha, you sick bastard." I muttered. "Where is he currently living?" I asked, eyes not moving from the screen. _Gospel _checked another of the screens next to her and said.

"He's a few blocks from here. Two story apartment building. He's in one of the corner rooms, luckily." She said, displaying the building in 3d on the table along with the surrounding buildings and highlighting the man's room. I looked away from the man's face and studied the building. I walked back over to my bag and grabbed something out of it, closing it again.

"How's the security?" I asked as I looked at the object in my hand.

"Nonexistent." She said. I nodded.

"Any luck with the security footage?" I asked. She nodded.

"He isn't the smartest when it comes to hiding. Did it in plain sight of a security camera." She said, grimacing. I growled low in my throat.

"Last mistake he'll make." I said, sliding the bolt back and watching in slow motion as a shell ejected from the chamber of the gun in my hands. "Is our guest home?" I asked, pulling a mask out of the third bag along with disposable clothes and gloves. She nodded from the table and I nodded as well. "Good, let me know if he moves before I reach him." I said, sliding my weapon under my baggy shirt and pulling my hat lower onto my head as I walked out of the motel.

I made good time towards the apartment building and was crossing the road towards the building when _Gospel _spoke up.

"He just left his apartment and is heading for the door. No rush though." She said. I frowned. _Hoped to do this in his apartment._ I made my way to the door and leaned against it, waiting.

"_He'll be exiting in 5…_

"_4…" Your past mistakes are catching up with you_

"_3…" Am I really doing this?_

"_2…" Yes I am, for Char._

"_1…" Would she want it to happen?_

"_Target is now leaving." Gospel _sounded in my head, but I had paused at the last thought. My eyes caught sight of him as he passed through the entrance. My hand was on my gun, ready for the signal from my brain.

_Would she want this man to die? _"No, she would move on." I whispered, following the man through the small crowd. He continued on his way, oblivious to me. He turned down an alley and I waited a couple seconds before following and finding him looking at me as I rounded the corner.

"Why are you following me?" He demanded, brandishing a knife he must have had on him. I laughed, finding this whole situation hilarious.

"What's so funny, stranger?" He said, stepping towards me. I pulled my hidden gun into view and he froze, becoming as white as a sheet.

"You brought a knife to a gunfight." I answered, still laughing. I raised the gun slightly and he jumped back.

"What do you want?" He asked, eyes flicking between the gun in my hand and my covered face. I stopped laughing and stared at him, my trigger finger was developing an itch.

"Remember a few years ago, a little girl by the name of Charlotte was brought in and tested for IS compatibility by the Dunois Co.? And you dragged her away for some, 'fun'?" I asked, making air quotes with my free hand as he grew even paler. "I figured you did. Your problem, was doing it right in front of a security camera. I know Charlotte personally and she told me about that incident. You might say I'm here to play Karma's hand in bringing your punishment." I said, raising the gun and pointing it at him. He started to blather something about talking it out over some drinks, but I just shook my head and pulled the trigger.

_Too bad I'm not her._ He fell against the wall behind him, a hole in his chest and blood pouring out of it. "That's just the first part of the plan. I've got the security footage on this flash drive." I said, kneeling in front of him and showing said flash drive. I cleaned it of my fingerprints and used his hand to put it in his shirt pocket before turning and making my way out of the alleyway.

A woman noticed my hurried steps and glanced into the alleyway and noticed the man bleeding against a wall. She screamed and I broke into a run, slipping through the crowd in front of me and pushed out the other side. The woman was talking rapidly into a phone and I turned and fired, shooting the phone in her hand. She screamed again and ran with the rest of the crowd. I took off in the opposite direction and slipped into an alleyway. I quickly stripped off my outer clothes and removed my mask and dumped all of it into a nearby dumpster. I ran into the motel and quickly packed my bags and returning the key to the confused man behind the counter as I raced out the door.

"Crap, crap crap crap…" I chanted as I ran into the airport and handed the woman my ticket. She smiled at me and ran my ticket through the machine and waved me onto the plane. I thanked her hurriedly and made my way onto the plane, taking my seat in the middle of the plane against the window. I heard rushing footsteps and listened as apparently the cops were searching all departing planes. The attendant allowed them in and I checked that my bags had no identifying materials before stowing them above me and making my way to the front of the plane.

"Excuse me, gentlemen." I said as I brushed past the two cops who were making their way into the plane. They barely gave me a second glance as they went farther into the plane.

"Hey kid. What's your seat number?" I heard behind me and I turned as one of the cops walked up to me. I gave him my seat number and the cop made to grab me. I ducked under his grab and slipped out of the plane. I knocked over a baggage cart and ran out of the loading tunnel. "Hey! Somebody stop that kid!" The cop yelled as they started to fall behind. I grimaced as my next actions were about to be really bad. I vaulted a small pile of bags and jumped onto baggage claim. I raised my pistol in the air and fired twice. The crowd dropped to the floor and the cops ducked behind cover. I ran into the baggage area and cleaned my pistol before tossing it into a nearby trash can and _Gospel _formed around me and we took off after our plane.

"Can you wipe the security footage?" I asked as I latched onto the wheels under the plane, keeping pace with the plane. _Gospel _gave me a nod and began doing that as I slowly began returning _Gospel _to standby and made my way into the belly of the plane. I made my way into the baggage compartment and ducked behind some luggage to catch my breath.

"Done. You are either gone from the video or look like, not you." She said after a couple minutes. I sighed in relief, thanking whatever gods were watching over me before making my way through all the baggage and sneaking onto the passenger compartment and slipping into the bathroom. I made a noisy show of washing my hands and walked out of the bathroom and retaking my seat.

"_Any way they could link me back to the US or the Academy?" _I asked, feigning sleep so that I could talk to _Gospel_. She shook her head.

"_None that would hold up in court. You should be clear since you technically don't have an IS and they'll assume you can't pilot one anyway." Gospel _said as I sighed again. I fell asleep and woke up as the plane landed.

I was met at the terminal by Orimura and Charlotte. Charlotte walked up and hugged me. I returned it and we broke apart and Orimura used the silence to ask.

"How was your trip overseas?" She asked, giving me a knowing look. I looked back at her, then to Charlotte and answered.

"Eventful, but finished. Thankfully." I said, my eyes not leaving Char as we walked out of the terminal and were walking into the Academy after a short taxi ride.

"Altec, if you'd join me in my office after you unpack." Orimura said, stepping into her office. I nodded and Char and I made our way to my room. I set my bags on my bed and grabbed two of them and stowed them under my bed for now and set my third bag upright before grabbing the clothes inside it and tossing them into my laundry basket.

"So, what'd you do in Paris?" Char asked, sitting at the table and watching me. My mind flashed to the events of yesterday before I shook my head.

"I had a meeting with some of the US officials and we met in France. It took up most of my time and I wasn't able to get out and enjoy Paris, sadly." I said, turning to her as I leaned the now empty bag against the side of my bed. She stood and we looked at each other before I said.

"I should really go see what Orimura wants to talk to me about. I'll see you later?" I asked as we walked to the door. She nodded at me and we parted ways. "I love you, Charlotte." I whispered.

_In front of Orimura's office…_

I raised my hand and knocked, getting a reply and I opened the door and stepped into what could probably be my doom.

"Altec, mind telling me what you were really doing in France?" She asked. I took a deep breath and sat down.

"First, did Char tell you?" I asked. She nodded. I nodded as well.

"Then you already can piece together most of what I was there to do. I found him, and eliminated him. No trace will be made, and if there somehow is… I'll deny everything and disappear into the wind before you know it." I said, my face stony as I told her of my actions. I stood and stepped out of her office after I finished and went to my room.

I had just finished packing my last bag when a knock sounded on my door and I heard: "Zeke Altec. Interpol. We'd like to ask you a few questions about an incident in Paris." I grabbed my bags and jumped out of the open window as the door was bashed down and _Gospel_ surrounded me and we took off into the horizon. My bags were stored in place of _Gospel's _frame, so no extra weight was added. I thanked that as I was flanked by four military IS.

"Altec, stand down! Land and deactivate your IS. You'll be brought in for questioning." One of the IS called and I answered with gunfire from _Gospel's_ wings. The IS distanced themselves and called their weapons to their hands. _Most of them are Revives, so highly adaptable and deadly._ I thought as two of the IS opened fire, aiming to bring me down instead of to destroy.

"You're going to have to do better than that." I called as two more shots flew through where I had just been. I returned the fire with my own, downing one of the IS and another raced after their falling comrade. The two remaining IS switched to SMG's and opened fire. I dropped and the rounds passed harmlessly above me. They tracked my descent and I bottomed out a few feet above the water before rocketing away. I quickly left the IS in the dust and ran a small electrical pulse over my frame, noticing as a few tracers fell off. I landed and stepped out of the frame to check for myself. I removed a couple more before climbing back in and taking off again. I landed at the base _Gospel _and I had made our home earlier in the year.

"Why'd you run?" _Gospel_ asked me. I looked in the direction of Japan as I answered.

"To draw them away from the rest of the Academy. They pinpointed me, but they might suspect others as well. This will hopefully pull them away from the others." I said, lowering my head.

"Why didn't you tell her?" _Gospel_ asked, this time standing in front of me. I sighed and fell to my knees.

"If you loved someone, and they had done any number of the acts we've committed over this past summer. What would your first reaction be when they told you?" I countered. She gave a small 'oh' and we walked into the base. "I couldn't bare to see the look on her face when she found out. That's also why I ran." I said, my eyes not lifting from my feet. Tears streamed down my face. "I wish I could stand to look her in the eye after all that had happened, but I can't. Not yet anyway." I said, bringing my eyes forward as I stepped into the Communications Room. I powered up a console and opened a news feed.

"... And this just in. After learning the identity of the killer of former scientist Evan Orville from the Dunois Co. Interpol intercepted him and attempted to capture US Representative Zeke Altec at the IS Academy in Japan. He fled and took down one of his pursuers and disappeared over the Pacific Ocean…" The report went on, but I stopped listening after that.

"Well, I'm now an international fugitive. Not exactly how I expected everything to turn out." I said, sitting in one of the chairs. I was about to shut off the console when a message popped up from the US.

It read: "Altec, if you're reading this, you need to come in right now! The US Government is calling you back for a debrief of your actions after leaving the country." I reread the message before sending a reply.

"Dear US Government, I would come in, if you weren't using a Russian receiver code and did not state my military rank. Nice try! And by the time you've traced this message to this base, I'll already be gone!" I sent the message and _Gospel _disconnected herself from the charging station we had set up during the summer. We joined again and disappeared into the setting sun.

"_I'll be back soon, Char. I promise!" _I pledged as _Gospel _and I flew away from the base, bringing as much materials as we could grab before leaving and we took up shelter up North near Russia. We used what materials we had brought and erected a shelter on Russian soil. I set up the communications and other interior need while _Gospel _put the final touches on the exterior and we met in the Main Room.

"So. What now boss?" She asked. I just smirked.


	6. Another Change In Scenery

**Infinite Stratos: Secrets of the **_**Gospel**_ **(I don't own **_**Infinite Stratos**_**) **_**All translations are from Google Translate. I'll put the translations at the end of the chapter.**_

_Another Change In Scenery_

_Zeke's on the run from authorities. And he's about to meet an old friend of the Orimura. _

"_G, whatcha got?"_ I asked, leaning against the wall as I heard whispers in Russian around the corner. I had a split second before my vision was filtered to see _Gospel's _thermal view and I tried to count the multiple Russian troops just across from me and I sighed in exasperation.

"If it isn't the police, it's the terrorists." I muttered before leaping around the corner and tackling the unaware soldier to the ground and quickly knocked him out before his friends caught sight of me and raised their weapons at me.

"Стоять! Положите руки в воздухе!" I heard and stood from the unconscious body and looked at the speaker.

"Кто тебя послал?США?Кремль?" I asked, watching as two of the soldiers made their way towards me and one went to his unconscious partner while the other moved to restrain me.

"Личное благодетель. Кто-то был готов заплатить много денег, чтобы найти тебя, убийцу!" The speaker replied. I cocked my head at his reply, not losing eye contact.

"Это «частный благотворитель» есть название?" I asked, feeling the soldier moving my hands behind my back and the other soldier called.

"Он без сознания, но жив." I smirked.

"Конечно, он есть! Я только убивать тех, кто сделал неправильно мной или моими друзьями." I said, drawing the other soldiers attention.

"Это становится надоедливым, вы говорите по-английски?" I asked, getting a nod before nodding as well. "Good, because I was beginning to forget some things." I said, switching back to English

"Who would pay small fortune for you?" The speaker asked. I shrugged.

"Anybody in the US who wants me for questioning, maybe your government for a job or to be sent to the US. Any number of terrorist organizations." I answered, listing the first few coming to mind.

"Мы должны идти сейчас!" I heard a soldier call from farther away accompanied by the distant sound of gunfire and explosions. My interrogator motioned and the soldiers started back down the hall and the one trying to restrain me moved to finish the job when I slammed my shoulder into his face, shattering his nose. I broke loose and swept my leg behind me, dropping him to the floor. His partner went to call, but was stopped short as I leapt over his comrade and tackled him to the floor. I clamped a hand over his mouth and caught him going for his pistol on his hip. I stepped on his hand, hearing the sound of bones snapping and I had to clamp my other hand on top of the first to muffle his screams before dragging him around the corner and slamming his head against the wall. He fell to the floor, unmoving. I glanced around the corner to see if I'd been caught again, but the group hadn't heard anything and I moved around the corner and kicked the soldier from earlier in the side of his head. He stopped moving as well and I double checked that all three of the unconscious Russians were still alive before taking off in the opposite direction of the group.

_Outside..._

"We've located Altec, but the Russians beat us to him. They had him in custody, but got careless and he escaped. I'm tracking him now while the rest of the task force deals with the Russians." M said, using her IS sensors to track me moving through the small base I had built during my time here.

_"Very good, M! Make sure he is unharmed and there are no witnesses." _The leader said through the voice-only channel before closing the channel.

_Back inside..._

_"Z, we're being followed from above!" Gospel _warned as I darted around another corner and tripped up a lone Russian. I knocked him out with a right hook and kick combo and looked up with _G's_ sensors and located the tail.

"Great! It had to be Phantom Task! As if my day couldn't get any worse!" I said as I began running towards my bunk.

_"Activating Electronic Counter-Measures!" Gospel _called before I lost my thermal vision and I heard a curse before the hallway behind me collapsed and _Silent Zephyrus_ dropped through the ceiling.

"Leave me alone! Why doesn't anyone get that I just want to disappear?" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran all out into my bunk room and grabbed my bags. I heard _SZ_ coming down the hall as I finished my last bag and _Gospel _formed around me and we broke through the roof.

"Activate the self-destruct and set it to 3 minutes! Make an announcement saying 2 minutes!" I said, hoping that'd be enough warning for everyone.

_"Done!_ _Our tail's on our tail still!" Gospel_ said as we gained altitude and I used a rear camera to watch as _SZ_ closed the distance between us and I turned to face it.

"Attention _Silent Zephyrus_! Divert course and leave me alone or I will open fire!" I warned on an open channel. The IS didn't stop.

"Only warning! Divert course or I will fire!" I said, firing a shot just to the right of the closing IS.

The _SZ_ came to a stop and a voice channel opened.

"Zeke Altec! I come with no intention to harm you! I'm here on behalf of my leader to request you join us!" I heard the pilot say and I gave _G _a look before replying.

"And how do I know I can trust you? You didn't exactly make a good first impression. I'll admit, I'm liking you better than Autumn already though." I said. I heard a 'hmph' through the channel before the pilot opened a camera.

"Is this good enough for you?" M said. I rubbed my eyes before nodding.

"You look really familiar. You wouldn't happen to be related to an Ichika Orimura by any chance, would you?" I asked, getting a small nod in return. "How should I refer to you?"

"Call me M." She replied curtly and I nodded. I looked over as the makeshift base I'd called home for awhile now went up in a ball of flame and I sent a small prayer that everyone got out in time.

"Where to, M?" I asked, falling in off her left wing as the other members began to filter in around us. I looked around to see a few familiar IS from other countries that had had said IS go missing along with their pilots.

"Just keep close. Do what I say and we won't have any issues." M replied. I shrugged and continued looking around at the other IS.

"Wow! You actually got a German third-gen?" I said, noticing the distinctive frame. "And a Chinese _Shen-Long_, nice!" I said, noticing another familiar IS frame. The other IS were generic IS like _Revive's _and custom _Uchigane's._

"So, why me?" I asked. I noticed that no one was interacting with each other and I felt a little out of place.

"My guess, you're in a bad situation and we could use your skills. And you could use a place to hide." She added, looking at me. I nodded in agreement.

"True, but why take me with the IS? From what I know, you usually take the IS and the pilot 'disappears' without a trace." I said, moving my fingers in an air quote sign. M sighed.

"The pilot is usually incapacitated and removed from the IS, we take the IS and leave. What happens to the pilots isn't us." She replied and I gave her a look before looking forward as we arrived.

"You're most likely to be tested so that we can see the extent of your abilities and place you correctly. It'll take place fairly soon, so be ready!" She said before taking the lead and making her way into the base. I followed and the door shut behind us.

_And now, the translations. They're in order from first to last:_

_Стоять! Положите руки в воздухе: "Whoa! Put your hands in the air"_

_Кто тебя послал?США?Кремль?: "Who sent you? US? Kremlin?"_

_Личное благодетель. Кто-то был готов заплатить много денег, чтобы найти тебя, убийцу!: "Private benefactor. Someone was willing to pay a lot of money to find you, the murderer!"_

_Это «частный благотворитель» есть название?: "This "private benefactor" have a name?"_

_Он без сознания, но жив: "He's unconscious, but alive"_

_Конечно, он есть! Я только убивать тех, кто сделал неправильно мной или моими друзьями.: "Of course he is! I only kill those who did wrong by me or my friends."_

_Это становится надоедливым, вы говорите по-английски?: "Its getting difficult, do you speak English?"_

_Мы должны идти сейчас!: "We have to go now!"_


	7. A New Skill

**Infinite Stratos: Secrets of the **_**Gospel**_

_A couple days have passed since Zeke joined the terrorist group; Phantom Task. Now he's going to be tested. Can he prove he's worth it?_

_A New Skill_

_"Any idea on what the test will be?" Gospel_ asked me. I mentally shook my head and looked around the cafeteria I was sitting in, surrounded by many other 'highly skilled' recruits. And I was the main attraction apparently.

"Take a picture, girls. It'll last longer." I called and the entirety of the room looked away as I grabbed my stuff and dumped it in the trash before making my way through the crowd.

_**"Zeke Altec! Report to the training room floor. You're testing begins today!"**_ I heard over a loud speaker and I spun on my heels and made my way back through the cafeteria and numerous calls of 'good luck' and 'kick their asses' were hurled at me before I stepped into the training room.

_"Altec! You're first challenge is agility. Run the course and we'll continue."_ Someone said and I took a deep breath before crouching and darting forward. The course deployed multiple traps and I moved to avoid them.

_"Let the games begin." Gospel _and I thought as we made our way through the course.

_Elsewhere in Japan..._

"I'll ask again, Ms. Dunois. Where has Corporal Zeke Altec gone? You're his girlfriend, you should know." Another of the multiple Interpol agents questioned me. I just kept my head hung and shook it.

"I don't know where he's gone. And if I did, I wouldn't be here right now." I answered, still not looking at the agent. They sighed and sat down in front of me.

"Look. I get it. You love him and don't want him getting in trouble. But he's hurt people, killed people. I need to know where he's gone so that I can stop him." The agent said, trying to guilt me into an answer. I gave a low laugh.

"You apparently haven't done your research on who he's killed, if he killed all of those people you say he did." I replied, looking at the agent. "He doesn't hurt anyone that hasn't hurt me or any of his friends." I added. The agent leaned back in his chair, exhaling slowly.

"Is this about the baby?" The agent asked, grinning at my wide-eyed expression.

_Back at the undisclosed location..._

I hit the floor, feeling the air rush over me as an IS fist flew over me. I pushed myself back to my feet and jumped up onto the IS and grabbed a fistful of wiring and yanked. The IS fell to its knees and I pulled the pilot out. They surrendered and I offered my hand to help them up. They took it and I pulled them to their feet before _Gospel _formed around me and we turned to face the three IS making their way into the room.

_"Very good, Altec. Now you have to disable all three of these IS, piloted by our Leader's champions. Good luck." _The announcer said before the three IS rushed me. I flared _Gospel's_ thrusters, kicking up some dust and shrouding me. The three IS split apart and rushed me from three directions. I heard the thunderous crash as the three IS ran into each other and I looked down as I dropped on top of the trio. My feet landed on the mid-range style IS and the armor bent under our weight. I didn't hesitate and stomped on the IS's 'head,' knocking the pilot unconscious and grabbed the sword of the second IS and used the thrusters to push the sword up and I slipped under the blade and smashed my elbow into the head, knocking this IS off balance before kicking off the IS and standing on the third IS shoulders as it stood. I thrust downward and the IS legs gave out and collapsed under us. I formed a pistol in my hand and fired at the second IS, hitting the torso and finishing off that IS.

The three "champions" struggled to their feet and made their way out of the room. I walked my way to the center of the room and slipped into my personal martial arts pose. My left hand rested on my left shoulder and my right arm crossed perpendicular under it. I sat there as two IS stepped into the room wielding swords. There was no need for words as the pair attacked. The first one, a red _Revive_, swung at my side while the second, a grey _Uchigane,_ swung from the opposite side. I jumped back, my mask centimeters from the sword's edges. As they moved their blades to miss their partner, I followed in the wake of their swords and ducked low as the _Revive _reversed its blades path and tried to hit me with a back slash. My right arm swung out and tripped up the _Uchigane_ before it could strike me.

"Gotcha!" I heard as the _Revive_ raised its sword and swung down at my torso. I dropped to a knee and slapped my hands together in front of me.

The _Uchigane _recovered and came in to finish me off. I grit my teeth as the _Revive_ pressed down to hold me for his partner.

_"Sorry Char. Guess I won't be seeing you again." _I thought as the _Uchigane _swung its sword at me, prepared to finish me off. I closed my eyes, then felt a rush of cold air before my back hit something and I fell to my knees.

_Back in Japan..._

"How did you know about the baby?!" Char yelled. She rapidly stood and her chair fell to the floor. The Interpol agent stayed where he was and smirked.

"We check blood of anyone we question, that's how we know." He answered and Char stumbled, her back meeting the wall and she slid down said wall. As soon as she fully slid down the wall, _Gospel _and I flew over her head and into the wall opposite her.

"What the hell?! Get agents in here to detain him, now!" The agent yelled, and several sets of footsteps were heard heading towards the room they were in. Char was looking at _G _and I in shock before getting to her feet and running over to my slumped form.

"Zeke. Zeke, wake up! Wake up!" She yelled, trying to shake me awake. I heard her yelling, but it sounded far away and I tried to say something.

"Unnn. Ch- Char?" I worked out and I heard a gasp before a pair of arms wrapped around me. I opened my eyes and noticed that I wasn't where I used to be.

"Char, don't react to me. Where are we?" I asked softly.

"In the basement of the Academy, why?" She asked back. I let out a breath I had been holding. Then I noticed the agent still yelling. He went to pull Char off of me and I raised my head and looked at him. He got the message and backed away quickly. He kept yelling though.

"Who's your friend?" I asked, louder now. She sat up, sitting in my lap.

"Interpol. Seems they think I knew where you were. Where were you, anyway?" She asked.

"Trying to infiltrate Phantom Task. Wasn't going to well. We need to talk later, _G._" I said, getting a small groan as my reply. I checked her mentally and she was passed out asleep. I stood up, picking Char up at the same time.

"Bye, buttmunch!" I yelled before tearing off down the hallway. I took flight and raced out of the Academy, Char in my arms.

"Corporal Altec! You're ordered to return the the IS Academy! Don't make me come get you." I heard someone yell over the intercom. I checked the ID and found the Interpol had called in the cavalry. I came to a halt far enough away that they could see me, but were unable to hit me.

"Sorry General. But while a student at IS Academy, all ties are cut with home nations or factions. I don't have to return. And you won't shoot me." I replied. They laughed, thinking I was an idiot before I heard another voice over the intercom.

"He does have a point on all accounts, gentlemen." Orimura clarified and the laughter died down.

"We can still shoot him." Someone said over the Generals channel.

"Why don't you ask your snipers if that's possible. I'll stay right here." I replied, and Char smacked my chest. I looked down and saw her pale face. I gave her a small smile and muted my end of the channel.

"They wouldn't do it, not with you here." I said and she gave me a look. "I'm serious. No sniper is going to take the shot."

"Dammit! You coward! Hiding behind a girl." The General growled. I gave him a cheeky smile.

"Sorry General, she's mine!" I laughed before turning and taking flight again.

"So, we're they right when they said you killed those people?" Char asked awhile later. We had just flown over Hawaii and were moving North towards Mexico. I looked over my shoulder at her in her _Revive_. I sighed.

"Yeah, they are. I killed those scientists and technicians." I said, looking forward again. Char came to a stop and I stopped a little ways from her and looked back at her.

"Why?" She asked, looking at me from across our video feed.

"Years ago, I was sent a new update for _Prototype._ I installed it and found that it was a weapon designed to take out IS, one in particular." I said, clenching _Gospel's_ fist. "I went to remove the data and found that it had been coded to wire itself into _Prototypes_ coding and become permanent unless _Proto _was destroyed. The three of us decided that he and _Gospel_ would try and purge it. I... I watched as the 'virus' tore him apart right in front of me. I lost _Prototype_ the night we took down _Silvario._ After that, I swore to avenge his death. And avenge him I did." I said, looking down.

"And the recent one you're running for?" She asked , but she knew the answer.

"I don't need to answer that, do I Char? I found him, got the evidence I needed, then played Karma's hand." I said, still not looking at her.

"What evidence?" She asked. There had never been any evidence.

"He raped you in front of a Security camera. They had the whole thing on tape! Char, I'm sorry. But if you want to leave and never see me again. I understand. I'll go and you'll never see me again." I said, looking back at her. She didn't say anything and I started to turn away when I was grabbed and she hugged me.

"You idiot. I'd never let you go." She said into my chest. I hugged her and we descended onto a small island near the Mexican border. We made camp there for the night that was fast approaching and I watched as she fell asleep before standing and making my out of our camp.

"You've got some balls following me." I said, not turning around. A man appeared behind me, a phone in his hand. He was flanked by two women.

"I told you I'd come for her, kid. It was only a matter of time before I caught up. I turned and crossed my arms. My face was twisted into a frown and a eyebrow raised.

"And I told you. If you ever got near her again, I'd expose everything." I replied, moving closer. The two women next to him tensed, but the man raised a hand and they relaxed.

"And what good would that do you now? You're a fugitive, I'm a successful business man with a lot of power in my pocket." He waved the phone in his hand. "One phone call and it's all over for you." He said.

"Oh, so you didnt expect for me to notice that you're currently calling someone? Shameful. Trying to set me up like that, I expected better Dunois." I said before backing up. The man grinned.

"Very good, Zeke. Now for the fun part... Get him girls!" Mr. Dunois ordered. The girls called their IS and I responded with calling _Gospel_.

"Did I forget to mention the backup units?" I heard Dunois call before the two girls were now around 10 or 12.

"Dad?! What are you doing here? What's going on?" Char yelled. I tried to get a look at her, but the guards were blocking my sight.

"I'm here to get you out of here. You disobeyed me, Charlotte. What would your mother think?" I growled and _Gospel _responded. I took off away from the island as the sun began to rise.

_With Char..._

"_Target has left the island. Orders?" _Char heard from her fathers phone. He raised the phone to his ear and replied, smiling.

"Do not pursue Altec. Meet me in the clearing east of here." Mr. Dunois said. I looked up and noticed a white glint above me. I smiled and hid it as my 'father' dragged me out of the tent and we walked into the clearing he had mentioned earlier.

"Time to go. Where's the helicopter?" He exclaimed before said helicopter landed in front of them. The crew ran out of the vehicle, screaming something about possessed helicopters before I noticed the white glint from before.

"DUNOIS!" Zeke yelled. He and _Gospel _were flying right at us.

"Stop him! Shoot him down!"

_Back to Zeke..._

"_This will be the last time you touch her._" I thought as I flared my wings and my added boosters on my feet activated just before I hit the ground, causing me to hover above the ground. I continued forward and gunned down the first 4 IS before my guns ran dry. I smirked and two katana-style swords formed in my hands and I cut down the next 4 IS. The final two IS raised their weapons, but I wrapped the closest one in my right arm and twisted, it deactivated before I was on the final IS. Two smaller blades formed on the knuckles of my left fist and I ripped into the final IS. I used my momentum and flipped, grabbing the IS and throwing it to the ground. I grabbed the pilot and pulled them free of the IS and it deactivated. I stood and pointed a pistol at Dunois.

I looked at him, then said one word. "Move." He quickly left and the IS pilots followed. I deactivated _Gospel _and was immediately tackled by Char.

"Where the hell did you learn that?" She demanded, laughing. I laughed with her.

"That wasn't learned, it was instinct. Protective instinct." I answered, gasping for air next to her. She looked at me and then looked up at the sky. She whispered something, but I wasn't able to hear it.

"Mind repeating that, Char?" I asked, leaning closer to her. She looked at me and sat up, leaning over me.

"Zeke. I'm pregnant."

_**Hey everybody! Sorry for not updating for awhile. I've been dealing with things here and was able to piece this together over a few days. Hope you enjoyed it. I referenced a scene from Transformers 3 for those of you that didn't notice. And, SPOILERS for those of you thst haven't seen it! When Zeke is fighting the Dunois IS is a slightly modified version of when Optimus is taking on 11 Decepticons at once.**_


	8. Angel of DeathThe Price I'll Pay

_This takes place a few weeks after the last chapter..._

CRASH! The window shattered around me as I jumped out of the 100-story building, followed by several other people who activated their IS and rushed towards my falling form. I clutched the bag I held closer to my chest and silently counted down as the ground raced to meet me.

_10..._

_9..._

_8..._

_7..._

_6..._ "Altec, release the bag and this will all be over." I heard a man's voice blare from below me.

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._ "Not a chance, Dunois! I'm just holding up my end of the bargain. Remember our deal?" I retorted.

"And where is my daughter anyway? Got tired of her and ditch her? I feel for ya." Dunois said, trying to rile me up.

_1..._ My answer came as a flash of orange and two metal arms catching me a few feet off the ground.

"Nope. In fact... I might just keep her around. She's good company." I replied, laughing with Char at Mr. Dunois' reaction.

"See ya, Dunois! Oh, and just so you know... You're a grandfather!" I yelled as Char took off and I jumped out of her arms and Gospel formed around me and we faded into the rising sun.

Later... Somewhere in the Pacific

"Did you really have to tell him?" Char asked as we landed on our little island. Gospel and Char's Revive disappeared and we walked to our hidden shelter.

"Not really. Actually, I'm not sure why I did it. To be honest." I answered her as I set the stolen bag on the table and sat on a stump. Char sat down a few feet from me in a similar stump and sighed.

"I better stay out of the public for awhile. He'll be looking for me even more now." She said, resting her head on a fist and I nodded.

"Yeah, or at least out of Europe for awhile. How about the Carribean? I've heard it's quite nice." I said. Char gave me an 'are-you-kidding-me?' look and I laughed. I stood and walked over to the bag and opened it. I pulled out several stacks of documents and a handful of flash drives. I set the flash drives back in the bag. _Gospel_ scanned the files and began her search. I tossed the paper onto the firepit and piled twigs and small pieces of wood and started a fire. I sat back down and Char moved over and sat in my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and she rested her head on my chest as we watched the fire grow in its pit.

"I wish I hadn't done a few things in these past months. I wish I hadn't killed those people in the US. I'm still glad I killed that man. Maybe I shouldn't have run when the authorities showed up. But then I wouldn't be here, with you and our child. And for that, it was worth it." I said, gazing into the fire. Char raised her head and looked at me. She opened her mouth to say something, but _Gospel_ interrupted from the table.

_"Incoming bogie! Closing in from the NorthEast! IS signature... Massive!"_ She said. I looked at Char.

"Stay here!" I said, setting her in my chair and running out of the hidden shelter.

"Talk to me, G. What are we up against?" I asked, feeling _Gospel_ form around me as the sky clouded over and threatened to rain. I flew up a ways and watched as a humungous black IS made its way towards the island. I looked back at the shelters entrance and saw Char peeking out. I motioned her to get back and she disappeared from my sight.

_"Unknown IS. The power readings are massive. I can't find anything else out except its name." Gospel _said. I waited for her to continue, but was instead answered by Char as she connected to the channel.

**_"Angel of Death. _****That's what the IS is named."** Char said, and _Gospel_ and I both shook as a chill ran down our backs.

"How do you know this?" I asked, checking the remaining distance to the IS.

**"Because my father created it."** She replied.

_"So, does that mean... It was created to kill us?" Gospel_ thought. I caught her trail of thought and figured it to be true.

"Char, pack the stuff. Essential items only. We need to get out of here. Now." I said, turning back towards the island and making my way there. Then I was interrupted.

**"Where are you going, Zeke? Not going to stand and fight like usual?"** Dunois said as his {Railgun} impacted my side and I gasped as we were thrown into the forested area of the island. We hit the ground and bounced off, hitting a few trees. We continued to fall before smacking into a rock outcropping back first. I tried to catch my breath, but it was knocked out of me by the impact. I spit, blood coating my lips. I wiped my mouth, staining _Gospel_ red before the first drop of rain hit her wings.

"G, status?" I asked, looking around. She groaned in my head and I looked to see her shaking her head as she shakily stood.

_"I'm operable, armor is cracked all over and targeting is shaky. Comms still work. Radar is inoperable though."_ She replied.

"So, any ideas?" I asked, using the outcropping to get my legs under me. I stood shakily, putting my arms out for balance. _Gospel_ shrugged. I shrugged as well, playfully mocking her. She was about to say something, but was interrupted as _Angel of Death_ landed in front of us.

_"Well, you think. I'll keep us alive."_ I mentally said. She nodded and I made as if to take off, but was thrown over _Angel's_ shoulder by shoulder-mounted wires.

_"You've got to be kidding me." _I thought, cutting the wires and gaining a little altitude before hovering.

**"Zeke. What's going on out there? Who is it?"** Char sounded in my ears before I had to dodge another {Railgun} shot from _Angel_.

"Since when has your father been able to pilot an IS?" I asked. I summoned my pistols and charged _Gospel's_ winged arsenal. Dunois laughed.

"That won't do much, kid. Where is she? Where's Charlotte?" He asked, raising a hand as Gospel's winged arsenal shut down. I tried to restart the charging sequence, but it was shut off from my reach.

"Damn!" I whispered as I darted right to avoid a wall of fire as Dunois spun up the twin {Minigun's} on _Angel's_ arms. He tracked my movement and I accelerated, barely keeping ahead of the wall of lead. I raised my left arm, pistol held in my hand and I returned fire. Dunois just raised his left arm and deflected the shots off its armor. I cursed again and returned the pistol to its space and poured all I could into the thrusters and climbed above the lead wall behind me. I hovered just above the bullets and waited. Dunois seemed to get my message and his {Minigun's} disappeared. I coughed and spit again, blood still pouring from my mouth. I gritted my teeth as a spasm of pain ripped through my body, originating from my chest.

"G, check me over. Something isn't right." I muttered, wiping my mouth again. I felt a scan run over my body as I slowly dropped my altitude till I was only a few feet off the ground.

_"Heavy internal bleeding. If you could get to a doctor within a few minutes, you __**might**__ survive." Gospel_ reported. I grunted and touched down back in the new forest clearing. I laughed and spread my hands, seemingly taunting Dunois. He took it that way.

"You goddamn brat!" He yelled, leveling the {Railgun} at me so fast I barely caught the motion before it fired. He smirked as my world seemed to slow down. I saw the round as it sped my direction and smirked before stepping past the high-velocity round and reached out and grabbed it. The world seemed to resume at its normal speed and I whipped my arm holding the round back at Dunois. He lost his smirk just as his own {Railgun} round slammed into his chest. He impacted the ground a few feet from our hidden shelter and I stalked towards him. He moved to stand up and I planted my right foot on his dented chest before slamming him back to the ground, further denting his chest armor.

**"Zeke! What the hell is going on out there!"** Char yelled in my ear and I groaned before removing the helmet and tossing it next to Dunois and I.

"..." I went to say something, but was slammed into a very familiar rock outcropping by Dunois' armored foot and he stood. I gasped, feeling something snap inside before pain filled my body and I yelled out. I heard a feminine yell and a high-pitched scream before laughter. Then darkness filled my mind.

I was floating on a small raft on the Pacific. I heard something fly over before my raft rocked heavily and I grabbed the mast for support till the raft stopped shaking so hard. I looked at the stern (rear) of my raft and noticed a IS holding a large broadsword. I tried to call _Gospel_, but nothing happened. I searched my mind and found it to be empty of any other presences.

"Great." I thought. "What do you want, _White Knight?_ And how do I get back?" I asked, approaching the IS that sat perfectly still. I stayed out of arms reach of the IS and looked up at it, no, her! I tried to discern the pilot's identity, but it was concealed by its helmet.

"It's not about what I want, young Altec. But what you'll give up... to return to your world." The pilot answered.

"Like what, exactly? Are we talking about a body part, or a contract of service. What?" I asked, infuriated and impatient. The Knight's pilot didn't react like I expected. Instead of lashing out, it knelt next to me and looked me eye-to-visor.

"What are you willing to give up, to return to your beloved and your unborn child?" She explained. I didn't miss a beat.

"Anything. Just let me save them, please." I said, losing all bravado and sinking to my knees, tears falling down my face.

"The deal is set. You shall be returned to your beloved and child." The pilot said and I figured out who she was.

" Thank you, Chifuyu-sensei." I said as I was snapped into reality.

"Now Charlotte. That wasn't the best idea, was it?" Mr. Dunois said as he grabbed his daughter who was in her IS and started prepping for a long flight back. She struggled against his grip, but he ran a electric current through her IS and she screamed out before falling limp.

"I rather liked her plan, even though it was poorly conceived." I said, grinning behind my mask as Dunois visibly jumped and spun around to face me. "Your plan on the other hand, I can't like since you just hurt my girlfriend." I added, my smile replaced by a snarl. It was evident in my voice as I stalked through the destroyed forest towards the two Dunois'. He was apparently still in a daze and I dashed and grabbed Char out of his grip. I was out of his grabbing range by the time he realized what was happening. I set Char down behind me and her IS deactivated. I frowned and _Gospel's_ form enveloped her as I stood and faced _Angel_ for the second time.

"How? You were dead! I killed you! And what the hell are you wearing?" He yelled, confused beyond belief. Honestly, so was I. I woke up to see _Gospel's_ IS form next to me and I was enclosed in some kind of armored suit. I was greeted by a HUD (Heads Up Display) flashing in front of my eyes, displaying the numerous armaments and capabilities of my new armor along with a name and description.

_"This prototype body armor is called __**Angel of Light**__. It is competent enough to face IS in direct combat and is always learning. It adapts to its opponent and will adjust according to whatever opponent you face. Use with extreme caution! -WK" _

I was unsure of what the warning was for until I looked over myself again and noticed that my left arm wasn't encased. It was the armor! I had a small flashback to something White Knight had said: "What are you willing to give up, to return?"

"Everything." I muttered. I snapped back to the present and raised an arm, blocking Angel's fist. I used my other arm and slammed my open palm against _Angel's_ chest armor. It cracked and Dunois was forced off of me. I stood and a sniper formed on my back. I left it there for now, still walking towards Dunois. He had just gotten to his feet when I kicked him and he fell face first into the ground. I stood on _Angel's_ shoulders and crouched down, placing my body right next to Dunois' head.

"Normally, I wouldn't spare you a second to even think. You'd be dead now, but... I'll let you live. She means everything to me, and I'll be damned before I let her out of my sight unwillingly. Remember that." I said, hopping off of his shoulders and he wasted no time in leaving. I sent the sniper back and let the armor retract. It retracted to where flesh and bone met metal and circuitry at my shoulder. I leaned against a tree and sighed, 'this is gonna be hard to explain.' I thought. I heard a groan and snapped my head to find Char sitting up, still shrouded by _Gospel_. I knelt down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Char, he's gone. It's alright." I said. Her eyes snapped open and I smiled at her. I was almost hugged by _Gospel_ before she noticed that her IS wasn't on her.

"Your IS deactivated, so I had _Gospel_ protect you while I fought off your father, again." I explained. She looked at me, confused. Then she noticed my arm, or lack of a flesh and blood arm. "The price I paid to return and save you two from him." I explained. She looked up at my face and I was enveloped by her real arms as _Gospel_ disappeared into her bracelet form, on my wrist.

"I thought you were dead. He seemed so sure." She said, muffled by my chest. I shook my head and sighed.

"He was right. I did die there." I said. I stood up, easing her up to her feet as well. The sun was setting as we looked at each other and I leaned down and we kissed. I looked at her as we parted.

"I should stop running. Face my demons and get this over with. I'm going back to the Academy, and you are going back as well." I said, getting a groan from her. "It's the only way I'm sure you'll be safe when I'm not there." I said. We packed what few belongings we wanted and made our way back to the Academy.

_Back at the Academy..._

"Ms. Orimura, Charlotte and Zeke just showed up on radar. They're headed this way. And quickly!" Yamada said, catching the attention of Orimura, and the rest of the gang. Soon the rest of the school was outside of the building and was watching as Char and I landed a little ways away. We both returned our IS to standby and Char took my hand in hers.

"Please! Don't do this. I need you. We need you!" She pleaded. I shook my head and looked at her.

"You know how this is gonna turn out. Either I turn myself in or the Academy, along with several militaries will be after me. This is the best way, even if it will be the hardest." I admitted. I dropped to my knees and looked at her stomach, which was just starting to show a little roundness.

"Hi little one. It's your daddy. I don't know if you are gonna hear this or not. But I want you to know that I love you and your mother. You may not see me for awhile, so listen to your mom, she knows best." I kissed her belly and stood back up and hugged Char. Tears were streaming down both of our faces.

"I love you, Zeke Altec." I heard Char say. I sniffed.

"I love you too, Charlotte Dunois." I replied. We separated and walked to the Academy entrance. I stopped at the entrance and Char walked in. Orimura walked to the entrance and looked at me.

"I'll put in a good word. Maybe it'll help." She said. I thanked her for her kindness.

"Watch out for her father. I've been fighting him off ever since we left here. When I'm taken in, he'll make a move for her and our child." I said. I removed _Gospel's_ bracelet and handed it to her.

"Keep an eye on it for me, would ya? I think in a few years, someone else might need it." I said, glancing at Char. Orimura nodded and reverently placed _Gospel_ in her pocket. I thanked her and used my armor to contact the authorities, stating to them I was giving myself up willingly. I gave them my location and stepped away from the Academy.

"Hey Altec." She called. I turned to look at her as the sounds increased.

"Yes, Orimura-sensei?" I asked. She smirked at me.

"Don't have to much fun in there, alright?" She joked. I shrugged.

"I make no promises, Sensei. But I'll do my best." I said. I kneeled and rested my arms at my sides as the cop cars swarmed the area and a few IS showed up even. I placed my hands on my head and was taken into custody.

**And that ends this story segment. I'll be uploading a document showing what happens between the end here and the beginning of the next along with a teaser later for the next part of the story soon. I hope you enjoyed the story. Bye for now!**


End file.
